<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Хорошие ангелы вытаскивают" by Neitrino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405426">"Хорошие ангелы вытаскивают"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino'>Neitrino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, M/M, Other, PWP, Ангелы, Вагинальный секс, Демоны, Кинк на нижнее белье, Сайз-кинк, Трансгендерные персонажи, Элементы других видов отношений, кроссдрессинг, ксенофилия, секс во время беременности</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>бездуховное порно</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale, fem!Кроули/fem!Азирафаэль, lion!Азирафаэль/snake!Кроули, snake!Кроули/lion!Азирафаэль, Азирафаэль/fem!Кроули, Азирафаэль/Кроули</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. unum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули со стоном скинул каблуки, как только вошел в комнату. Вошел пафосно и красиво, так вихляя бедрами, что Азирафаэль забыл, чем он тут был занят, правда. Вошел и выругался, стаскивая туфли, со стоном потирая щиколотку.</p>
<p>— Привет, — прохрипел он, разглядывая ангела. — О, ты в своем прежнем теле. Что, ты все-таки согласился с моим чувством прекрасного в том, что тот облик мерзкий?</p>
<p>— У нас есть три дня погулять, семья уехала… тебе очень идет это платье. Красный твой цвет, да.</p>
<p>Кроули усмехнулся и провел ладонями по бедрам. Покрутился вокруг своей оси.</p>
<p>— Ага. Мне тоже нравится.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на туфли. Те сиротливо лежали на коврике.</p>
<p>— С туфлями был вообще блеск. Как-то вспоминается Франция, Бастилия, мы с тобой, революция и те мои любимые туфли, ты точно помнишь.</p>
<p>— Слишком высокий каблук, — вздохнул Кроули, стягивая с себя тонкий газовый шарф, и замер. Застыл на середине движения. — Ангел, я раздеваюсь.</p>
<p>— И что? — не сообразил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Ну, я сначала сниму с себя платье, затем чулки, затем лиф, затем белье… а затем кожу!</p>
<p>Азирафаэль фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Твоя странная стыдливость лишает меня такого редкого эстетического удовольствия, как понаблюдать за тобой в женском теле. И я видел, как ты снимаешь кожу, нашел, чем удивить.</p>
<p>— Та линька началась слишком внезапно.</p>
<p>— Ты рыдал и умолял не уходить.</p>
<p>— Я несколько испугался.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как скользко приземлилось на стул платье. </p>
<p>Кроули предстал перед ним в нижнем белье и игривых чулках, с принтом каких-то лиан у резинок.</p>
<p>— Вуайерист! — обвиняюще фыркнул он в сторону ангела.</p>
<p>И вульгарно ткнул в его сторону пальцем. Черный лак теперь смотрелся еще одним кинком.</p>
<p>— Я люблю смотреть, — согласился Азирафаэль, садясь в ближайшее кресло. — Странно что у мисс Астарот, такой красивой…</p>
<p>— О, ангел, я некрасивый.</p>
<p>— …и сексуальной женщины так мало развлечений. Кроули, я вспомнил нашу Черную мессу.</p>
<p>Кроули выпутывал заколки из волос по одной. Тоже дикий и непостижимый для мужчин кайф.</p>
<p>— Нашу?</p>
<p>— Да, тебя призвали, а я был рядом, и ты позвал, потому что это недолго. Это тогда смертные решили, что я Асмодей.</p>
<p>— У тебя имя сложное.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль мечтательно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Но было здорово.</p>
<p>— О, еще бы, — Кроули со вздохом расстегнул бюстгальтер и облегченно выдохнул. — Бо-о-оже!</p>
<p>— Вот почему ты можешь это проворачивать?</p>
<p>— Папа не заходит, когда я раздета, — Кроули повел плечами и, прикрыв грудь рукой, ловко снял лиф.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль тяжело сглотнул. Кроули был прекрасен всегда, даже злобной линяющей змеей, но в такой форме Азирафаэль, подобно влюблённым смертным, терял все мысли, разглядывая его.</p>
<p>— А вот ты заходишь. Так зачем ты пришел?</p>
<p>— Это настолько очевидно, что мне даже как-то неловко произносить вслух, — прошептал Азирафаэль, запоминая Кроули таким: с длинной распущенной гривой, разметавшейся по плечам, грудью, которую тот по-прежнему прижимал рукой — Азирафаэль мог рассмотреть тонкий след на светлой коже от косточки — и конечно же кружевное белье и член.</p>
<p>— Ангел не хочет мне признаваться, что ему нравится смотреть на меня-почти девочку? Ты планируешь трахнуть меня, малыш?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся и потер глаза пальцами. Странно. Он все равно продолжал видеть Кроули перед собой. Его изображение. Выжженное на сетчатке. Яркое и контрастное. </p>
<p>Главное, не вспомнить господа всуе.</p>
<p>— А ты наденешь для меня каблуки?</p>
<p>— Ангел, — Кроули теперь уже веселясь, провел рукой по телу вниз, погладил себя через кружевную ткань белья. — Ты садист.</p>
<p>— Разве? — Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся, наблюдая за рукой демона. — Я просто люблю смотреть на красоту.</p>
<p>Кроули усмехнулся, сжимая себя, все также не опуская руку от груди.</p>
<p>— Это как минимум неприлично, — он стрельнул глазами в сторону ангела. — К тому же если я надену каблуки, то… наша разница в росте станет непреодолимым препятствием.</p>
<p>— Некоторые вещи можно делать лёжа, — отмахнулся Азирафаэль. Кроули закатил глаза, ангел этого не видел, но предположил, и послушно обулся снова. Подходя к Азирафаэлю, переставая наконец-то закрывать грудь рукой, теперь он просто скользяще поглаживал ее ладонью, чувствуя, как щекотно сосок задевает кожу. Азирафаэль улыбнулся, наблюдая за демоном, за тем, как его скул касается румянец. На то, как трепещут длинные ресницы.<br/>И на член, гордо выпирающий под кружевом белья.</p>
<p>— И зачем нам каблуки?</p>
<p>Кроули смотрел на него лукаво. Азирафаэль осторожно коснулся его бёдер, совершенно мужских, оттого выглядящих еще более вызывающе, и скользнул с кресла на пол, на колени, жарко выдохнув Кроули в живот, дотронулся губами до пирсинга. Тот одной рукой сжал свою грудь, а другую опустил на голову Азирафаэля, легко перебирая светлые волосы. Ни к чему не склоняя, просто поглаживая. Ангел поднял голову и улыбнулся ему, так счастливо, словно это был лучший момент в его жизни.</p>
<p>Потянул бельё вниз, чтобы довольно потереться лицом о член, перехватил взгляд Кроули, немного растерянный. И насладился красивым зрелищем, того как демон кусает яркие губы. Помада на Кроули тоже смотрелась... божественно. Да.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль сжал член сильнее, ведя руку вниз, открывая головку, подышал на нее, легко касаясь самым кончиком языка. Дразнясь.</p>
<p>— Как ты можешь, засранец, — тихо прошептал Кроули, чуть сжимая пряди волос. — Заставлять девушку ждать!?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся и обхватил губами головку, не спеша, меж тем, начиная двигаться.<br/>Выжидая, пока Кроули зарычит и дёрнет его за волосы. Заставляя насадиться ртом на член, плотно охватывая его. </p>
<p>Азирафаэль послушно пропустил в горло, удобнее сжимая руки на заднице Кроули, цепляясь за подвязки чулок.</p>
<p>— Ох, да, — выдохнул Кроули. Он прикусил губу, плавно толкаясь в подставленную глотку, пока медленно, спокойно. Позволяя Азирафаэлю прочувствовать каждый дюйм члена. Ангел размеренно дышал, прикрыв глаза и касаясь чулок. Запуская пальцы под кружевную резинку, поглаживая чувствительную кожу. Затем так же невесомо провел ладонью вверх, прижимая ее к паху, охнув от того, как бесстыдно Кроули потерся о его руку. Древним инстинктивным движением. Азирафаэль открыл глаза, бросая взгляд на любовника.</p>
<p>— Что такое? — дыхание Кроули уже сбилось. — Мы здесь собираемся сексом трахаться, а ты смотришь на меня не как на еду…</p>
<p>— Ты лучше, чем еда, — заверил его Азирафаэль, зная, что это развеселит его демона.</p>
<p>— Из твоих уст это, да, шикарнейший комплимент.<br/>Азирафаэль еще раз медленно погладил его, дразняще скользнув пальцами глубже, замечая, как дернулось горло Кроули, и его взгляд поплыл.</p>
<p>— Я жду того самого момента, — прошептал в его кожу Азирафаэль, продолжая поглаживать пальцами так хорошо, что колени подкашивались, — когда ты сам нападешь на меня.</p>
<p>— О, ты хочешь, чтобы на тебя напал демон в туфлях?</p>
<p>— Кроули на каблуках. С членом и не только, — Азирафаэль облизнулся и охнул, оказавшись прижатым к полу. Кроули оседлал его грудь и член занял все видимое пространство Азирафаэля.</p>
<p>— Скажи честно, тебя обвиняли в сладострастии еще с древних времен, ангел, ты это все затеял только потому что?.. Что?</p>
<p>— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — ответил Азирафаэль, сильнее сжимая член рукой и выгибаясь так, чтобы губы скользнули ниже, невесомо прихватывая кожу.</p>
<p>Кроули фыркнул, но придвинулся ближе, чтобы Азирафаэль смог взять в рот до половины, довольно закрывая глаза. Трахаться уже хотелось неимоверно, но все эти ласки, затянувшаяся прелюдия — сводили с ума. Кроули, проскальзывая коленями в гладких чулках, выгнулся, вытягивая и заводя руку назад, чтобы облапать и сжать чужой член. Поза была не очень, но он предвкушал, да. Последний раз секс в человеческом воплощении у них был слишком давно. Он успел все забыть и соскучиться.</p>
<p>Каждый раз как первый. </p>
<p>Он усмехнулся сам себе. Нет, на самом деле все не было настолько грустно. Разучиться трахаться невозможно. Он сам, первым, со скулежом отодвинулся, желая ощутить член ангела в себе. Довольно уселся ему на бедра, судорожно расстегивая брюки Азирафаэля, чтобы коснуться обнажённого члена. И шипя опустился на него, вздрагивая от интенсивности ощущений. Азирафаэль сжал бедра любовника, довольно охнув и пытаясь вскинуть бедра, толкнуться сильнее в великолепный жар. Кроули перехватил его руки, крепко сжимая запястья, покачиваясь плавно и размеренно. Удерживая, сам трахая себя его членом, не отводя взгляда от его глаз. Разметавшиеся волосы окутывали лицо красно-рыжим ореолом.</p>
<p>— Я знаю все, что ты любишь, ангел. И как именно любишь. Можешь поумолять меня, но в душе ты жаждешь продлить это на столетия. Медленно и плавно.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль едва не начал царапать пол, слова, шепот Кроули ударили одновременно с чудовищной силой в пах и в голову. Демон склонился, его грудь качнулась прямо над лицом Азирафаэля.</p>
<p>— Инкуб.</p>
<p>— Я всё сразу, — заверил его Кроули, шепча слова прямо в губы. Зная, зная, что надолго его ангела не хватит, и он обязательно сорвется. </p>
<p>Все изменилось в секунду поцелуя — Азирафаэль выкрутил руку из его хватки, сам ловя Кроули за волосы, заставляя с болезненным всхлипом выгнуть шею, оттого еще сильнее сжимаясь на его члене.</p>
<p>Он поднял голову, обхватывая губами соблазнительный розовый сосок, жадно втягивая в рот, ощущая, как дрожит Кроули.</p>
<p>— Зас-с-сранец… — демон тихо, совершенно по-змеиному, зашипел. Азирафаэль теперь мог двигаться резче и сильнее, не разжимая хватку на загривке. Отвлекшись на секунду для того чтобы крутануть кистью, наматывая волосы на кулак. Кроули это бесило. И заводило одновременно. О, и Азирафаэль целиком и полностью пользовался этим, жадно тянул его за волосы, заставляя отклониться назад и замереть в статичной позе. Азирафаэль толкался, наконец-то в нужном темпе, ощущая, как дрожат ноги Кроули.</p>
<p>Не думая о его удовольствии, просто догоняя свое собственное. Жадно трахая, наслаждаясь еще и зрелищем такого демона. Неправильного и так непохожего на привычного себя. Одна из многих граней его образов и личностей, которую он так сильно любил. </p>
<p>Хотя... </p>
<p>Азирафаэль сильнее потянул за волосы, увидев, как задрожали губы Кроули от беззвучного стона.</p>
<p>...он любил их всех.</p>
<p>Демон вывернулся, прижал его к полу и сам набрал темп, свободной рукой быстро скользя по члену. Азирафаэль кончил, ощутив влагу на своем животе и то, как на него рухнуло тело Кроули.</p>
<p>Легким красотка мисс Астарот не был.</p>
<p>— Окей, — щекотно выдохнул ему в ухо Кроули, немного отстраняясь, заставляя жалеть о потере этого прикосновения. — Не будем поминать нашего отца всуе, но, ангел!</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>Кроули снова навис над ним, громко поцеловал и продолжил.</p>
<p>— Я же змея.</p>
<p>— Помню, — согласился Азирафаэль, не понимая куда тот клонит.</p>
<p>— Ты не мог бы не кончать в меня? Хорошие ангелы вытаскивают. Я не готов к детям!</p>
<p>— Сверху был не я, — тихо хихикнул Азирафаэль. — А ты достаточно увесистый.</p>
<p>— Намекаешь, что я то-о-олстая? — гнусно и противно протянул Кроули.</p>
<p>— Нет, но ты меня понял. Сам виноват, змей.</p>
<p>Кроули сполз рядом, вжимаясь в его бок, щекоча шею прядями, потянулся, довольно спинывая каблуки.</p>
<p>— Предлагаю, — жарко выдохнул он ангелу в ухо отчего тот поежился, — все-таки заползти на кровать. Нам обычно всегда мало только одного раунда.</p>
<p>— Мне пока и здесь хорошо, — не согласился Азирафаэль. — Я правильно понимаю что все наши предыдущие планы полетели в…</p>
<p>— Именно туда, да.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль повозился и обнял Кроули, довольно фыркая.</p>
<p>— А у тебя овуляция?</p>
<p>Тот злобно зашипел.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, я считаю? Я постоянно в режиме готовности. Пошли на кровать, мне хочется ещё.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этот раз Кроули в своем более привычном мужском воплощении довольно валялся на кровати, серфя инет, и раздумывая, что самое забавное в этом море — искусно запущенная дезинформация, когда пришел Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Фу, — честно сказал Кроули. — Смени этот облик, он меня бесит.</p><p>— А как же душевная красота и "самое главное не внешность"? — улыбнулся Азирафаэль становясь привычным самим собой.</p><p>— Не в этом случае, ангел. Не в этом.</p><p>— Тебе что-то не нравится?</p><p>— Хвост, — Кроули довольно вздохнул и провел ладонью по животу. — Потому что мой лучше.</p><p>Азирафаэль рухнул на кровать и любопытно заглянул в его телефон.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Честно сказать?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Слежу за Чумой. Он сейчас тоже освоил сеть и пишет на сайтах антипрививочников душераздирающие истории про мёртвых младенчиков. Неужели никто не замечает с каким кайфом он это описывает? — возмутился Кроули, патетично размахивая рукой. — И та затея с монокомпонентными вакцинациями — ну та, где, мол, все другие вызывают аутизм — тоже его рук дело. Не моих.</p><p>— А ты, соответственно?..</p><p>— Пытаюсь объяснить, что зло это не вакцины, а тупые родители.</p><p>Азирафаэль погладил его по волосам, грустно кивая.</p><p>— Игра в одни ворота.</p><p>Затем помассировал затылок, вслушиваясь в довольное фырканье Кроули.</p><p>— Это развлечение, — прошептал он и отложил телефон, тесно прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю. — Мне в последнее время так нравится лежать и всех ненавидеть.</p><p>— Разве когда-то было иначе? — усмехнулся ангел.</p><p>Кроули ущипнул его за бок.</p><p>— Было!</p><p>— Конечно, — ойкнул Азирафаэль. — Ты лежал и всех ненавидел в эдемском саду.</p><p>— Стань собой? — попросил его Кроули, привычно зарываясь пальцами в волосы на загривке. — Тем, эдемским “почти” собой?</p><p>Азирафаэль моргнул, послушно позволяя телу видоизмениться еще сильнее, замирая в его образе антропоморфного льва, с гривой, клыками и хвостом. Кроули счастливо выдохнул, проводя пальцами по роскошной гриве.</p><p>— Обожаю этот твой облик. Помурчишь мне?</p><p>Азирафаэль глухо рыкнул изменившейся глоткой и дернул хвостом.</p><p>— Не трогай гриву.</p><p>— А то что? — Кроули почти заполз ему на спину, обнимая, распластался по нему, довольно запуская руки в длинную шерсть.</p><p>— Напомни, почему мы никогда не развлекались с тобой когда я зверь?</p><p>— Потому что, — Кроули погладил пушистую короткую шерсть ушек, — потому что в этом облике у тебя член с шипами.</p><p>— Они мягкие.</p><p>— У. Тебя. Член. С. Шипами. Нет.</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо фыркнул и затих. Только кисточка хвоста вздрагивала. Кроули не заметил, намеренно или действительно не обратил внимания на то, как когти льва вцепились в простынь. Пара движений и Кроули нервно охнул, прижатый к простыням.</p><p>— Ангел, так нельзя, — провокационно выгнулся Кроули под ним, специально с тем расчетом, чтобы потереться о него и грудью, и членом. И еще сильнее раззадорить.</p><p>— Я никогда не сделаю ничего плохого, — заверил его Азирафаэль. Кроули уже даже открыл рот чтобы сказать о том: вот человеку-Азирафаэлю он бы поверил, тот выглядел милым и неопасным. А вот Азирафаэлю-ангелу — нет. Сложно не думать ни о чем опасном, когда слова произносит хриплая клыкастая пасть. А шершавый кошачий язык вылизывает его где-то за ухом.</p><p>Кроули прошило возбуждением, он охнул, сильнее разводя колени. Азирафаэль, судя по всему, сдержал все язвительные комментарии и сполз ниже, жадно вылизывая грудь и живот любовника шершавым языком и тихо урча.</p><p>Кроули довольно зарылся пальцами в мягкую гриву, поскуливая, стараясь толкнуть Азирафаэля ниже.</p><p>Потому что он так приятно и хорошо касался его кожи влажным шероховатым кошачьим носом, щекоча вибриссами, горячо дышал и иногда, иногда Кроули вздрагивал, когда ощущал, как скользко до него дотрагиваются влажные клыки.</p><p>Но это возбуждало.</p><p>А потом горячий язык накрыл его член, и демон жалобно проскулил, забывая, как дышать. Ощущения действительно стали совершенно нечеловеческими.</p><p>Ангел вылизывал его как котёнка. Широко проходясь языком, контролируя прикосновение и нажатие, потому что Кроули видел и помнил, как при желании Азирафаэль мог снять языком мясо с кости. Такое же незабывающееся зрелище.</p><p>Грива щекотала чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедра, заставляя рычать и стараться не драть из ангела шерсть. Это точно стало бы лишним и раздраконило льва. Азирафаэль отстранился.</p><p>— Перевернись, — промурлыкал он, и Кроули просто не мог не послушаться этого рычания. Он послушно встал на колени, прогибаясь в пояснице, позволяя вылизывать себя. Загнанно дыша в собственные руки, уткнувшись в них лицом. Стараясь не думать как они с Азирафаэлем сейчас выглядят со стороны. А еще он чертовски хотел ангела и тот точно чуял это, потому что Кроули тёк, как любая самка во время гона. Кроули тоже это знал, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы начать кусать свои же руки. Но все же шипы пугали, пусть и меньше.</p><p>Азирафаэль нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, фыркая и рыча. Ему уже не терпелось перейти к основному блюду. Но Кроули молчал, если можно было назвать молчанием его загнанный скулеж на выдохе, который ангел точно-точно слышал. Он еще раз лениво и мокро провел языком по его паху, специально позволяя языку скользнуть глубже, между половых губ. Кроули захрипел, чувствуя бедром его член.</p><p>— Вредный змей, — проурчал Азирафаэль. — Не хочет попросить меня его трахнуть.</p><p>Кроули с тихим стоном сдался. Язык — это очень и очень хорошо, это здорово, но… но этого очень мало.</p><p>— Трахни меня, — тихо прошептал он в подушку.</p><p>— Что-что? — вот теперь Азирафаэль издевался, зато львиная глотка хорошо передавала эти его вальяжные интонации.</p><p>— Трахни меня, — повторил Кроули с предвкушением и ужасом, потому что ему казалось, что он кончит только от того, как шипастый член Азирафаэля коснётся его.</p><p>О том, чтобы с таким трахаться и подумать было страшно. С другой стороны… Кроули понимал, что уже весь извелся, что дико хочет и точно позволит этому шикарному члену оказаться внутри.</p><p>Азирафаэль за его спиной помялся и потоптался, как настоящий кот, и довольно вздохнул, плавно толкаясь. Разве что медленно. Исключительно по своей глубинной садистско-кошачьей сущности. Кроули затрясло, от этого упругого прикосновения, от того как член раздвигал стенки, распирая собой. Кроули замер на вдохе, понимая, что сводит лопатки и скулит, потому что это было слишком-слишком. И хорошо и сильно для его ощущений. Это, блядь, стоило всего, что он пережил рядом с этим невозможным ангелом.</p><p>Да, и шипы на самом деле оказались мягкими и ощущались приятным дополнением к тяжелому крепкому члену. Азирафаэль был приятно медлителен и совершенно не торопился. А когда сжал пасть на его шее, удерживая и фиксируя, чтобы Кроули не ерзал, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на член и заставить Азирафаэля хоть немного ускориться, Кроули зарычал. Он бы много чего сказал, но мысли не оформлялись в слова, только в глухой рокот в глубине глотки.</p><p>— Моя змейка, — успел сказать Азирафаэль, перед тем как плотнее ухватить его за загривок.</p><p>Кроули и по этому поводу имел возражения, какая из него змейка, он змей, огромный и опасный!.. Но не стал барахтаться, зубы все еще крепко, но с долей осторожности удерживали его за загривок. Лев взрыкивал, медлительный, но такой прекрасно-большой…</p><p>Единственное о чем еще успел пожалеть Кроули, что они не спали в этих формах раньше.</p><p>— Быстрее, — прохрипел Кроули, серьезно, он больше не мог, его трясло, оргазм был так близко, но чертовски недосягаем, он почти ощущал его вкус. А проклятый Азирафаэль не давал ему хоть немного больше. Сильнее. Размах, скорость, этого так не хватало. Кроули проскулил, выгибаясь, сжимая пальцами простынь и дрожа всем телом.</p><p>Оргазм накатывал волнами, как море, как ленивый штиль, переходящий в десятибалльный шторм.</p><p>— Азирафаэль! — он взвыл, сжимаясь на великолепном члене.</p><p>Ангел сука. </p><p>Та еще. </p><p>Кроули отстраненно чувствовал, как член пульсирует глубоко в нем, последними толчками эякуляции, и очень хотел откусить ангелу голову. Потому что, ну сколько можно?</p><p>Он охнул, когда Азирафаэль отстранился, члена уже не хватало, и игриво куснул его в плечо, затем в сведенные судорогой на пике удовольствия лопатки. Наверное проверял живой он или нет.</p><p>Кроули лениво растянулся на животе, думая, где можно достать презервативы для крупных кошачьих или противозачаточные для змей. </p><p>Ничего в голову не приходило. По крайней мере, дельного.</p><p>— Хороший лев, — выдохнул он, когда голос вернулся. — И отличные шипы. Мягенькие, как и обещал…</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. trium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его ломало. Выворачивало все суставы. Ну, по ощущениям. Кроули свернулся на кровати, удобно уложив морду на хвост, сам чувствуя, как кровать неслабо так просела под его весом. Он так и не понял, простыл он или что с ним такое, разбираться не хотелось. Поэтому он просто лежал в мягком одеяле и смотрел что-то дивно-смешное про анаконду. </p><p>По размерам та была вполне с него.</p><p>Она жрала людей.</p><p>Он грустно вздохнул, так себе добыча, полны токсинов и одеты в жуткое шмотье, только кишки забивать. То ли дело кабанчик.</p><p>Он помечтал о кабане.</p><p>Потом о кабачках.</p><p>А потом захотел сладкого.</p><p>Вот же…</p><p>Кого-то он сам себе начинает напоминать.</p><p>Азирафаэль, не иначе как подслушав его мысли, ввалился к нему в комнату. Но этот раз для разнообразия спиной вперед. Почему, Кроули понял когда ангел развернулся. Тот тащил торт. </p><p>Прям вот самый прекрасный из разряда «смерть фигуре».</p><p>— Задабриваешь? — прошептал Кроули, больше наблюдая за чудесной вкусняшкой, нежели за Азирафаэлем. Хотелось сожрать эту гору крема, срочно. Чтоб вкусно и смачно измазаться.</p><p>— Почему-то подумал, что тебе захочется. Ты мне кстати ничего сказать не хочешь? — как-то странно спросил Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Нет, — дернул мордой Кроули, изгибаясь и покачиваясь на хвосте. — А что?</p><p>— Да нет, ничего. Это все тебе, — великодушно сказал ангел. — Мне показалось — тебе это нужно.</p><p>Кроули нервно усмехнулся и одним движением заглотил торт, чувствуя, как сладость распирает глотку и проваливается в пищевод.</p><p>Азирафаэль томно вздохнул.</p><p>— Ты такой милый. Когда ешь.</p><p>Кроули настороженно уставился на него, чувствуя, как крем течет по морде.</p><p>— Тебе что-то от меня нужно? Но торт я уже сожрал, так что теперь ни на что не соглашусь.</p><p>Азирафаэль сел рядом с ним на кровати, в этой человеческой форме для змея кажущийся непривычно маленьким и хрупким, вытянул платок, стирая с него крем.</p><p>— Да нет, я просто соскучился. Ты пропал.</p><p>— Приболел.</p><p>— Да, всё-таки не следовало напиваться настолько, чтобы ночью прыгать в бассейн.</p><p>— Я этого не делал. Пока ты не сможешь доказать — ничего не было, — Кроули осторожно завернул хвост вокруг него, мягко сжимая. — Не докажешь. А я еще думал о баклажанах и о кабачках.</p><p>— Ты прямо сменил предпочтения.</p><p>Азирафаэль осторожно погладил мягкую чешую, тёплую и гладкую.</p><p>— Немного поправился?</p><p>— Не знаю, — отмахнулся Кроули, на него медленно, но верно накатывало игривое настроение. — Ангел, не хочешь поиграть в жертву и хищника?</p><p>— Все зависит от того, — Азирафаэль снова так хорошо погладил его чешуйки под челюстью, что Кроули малодушно захотел и дальше лежать и ничего не делать, — от того, кто жертва, а кто хищник?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Иллюзии — то что всегда удавалось Кроули хорошо. Так что он даже забыл, что они уже не в Эдеме. Слишком реально было солнце, палящая, влажная жара. Он лежал на низко свисающей ветви и ждал.<p>Его добыча придет сама. </p><p>Они все приходят сами. </p><p>На водопой. Жажда сильнее смерти.</p><p>Лев двигался бесшумно, Кроули его бы и не заметил, если бы не знал как тот пахнет. Чем-то уютным и теплым. Возможно, шерстью? Нагревшейся на солнце?</p><p>Кроули томно вздохнул и тихо скользнул ближе к воде, рассматривая пьющего хищника. Здесь, на водопое, царил мир, охота не шла, так что лев был спокоен и расслаблен. Опустив морду в воду так, что намокли и вибриссы и нежная шерсть, лев лакал, с плеском и жадно. Пока Кроули рассматривал его и стягивал кольца тела для броска. Нужно было выбрать правильный момент. </p><p>Правильное мгновение. </p><p>Между двумя ударами сердца.</p><p>Когда лев попятился назад, забавно проскальзывая на размокшей глине, уселся на траву и принялся брезгливо вылизывать лапы, вот тогда Кроули и бросился.</p><p>Обвил сильное тело и последней петлей шею, крепко сжал и внимательно уставился на оскал внушительных зубов. На ощерившуюся пасть. Хищник, вмиг оказавшийся добычей, хрипло зарычал, пытаясь вывернуться. Безуспешно.</p><p>— Крас-с-си-и-ивый, — прошипел он, с каждым выдохом сжимая льва все сильнее. О, тот пытался вырваться, но Кроули мало заботили травмы, пока он вгрызался в шерсть на шее большой кошки, грива мешалась, набиваясь в пасть, но зубы все равно пропороли кожу. </p><p>Кроули, опьяненный ее вкусом, кайфовал.</p><p>Лев замер, обреченно, почти испуганно. </p><p>И Кроули ощутил дикое удовлетворение. Ох, он заставил этого красавца сдаться, перестать бороться. Есть ли что-то более возбуждающее? Он чуть сменил положение, обвивая задние лапы зверя. Оборачиваясь еще одним кольцом вокруг шеи так, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Ему нужно видеть чужой взгляд. Такой беззащитный и паникующий.</p><p>Ангел как всегда все испаскудил. </p><p>Потому что хихикнул, что из-за львиной глотки прозвучало хрюканьем.</p><p>— Кроули, ты не боишься перепутать меня с любым другим львом? Представляешь, как потом тебе было бы стыдно?</p><p>Расчетливо затянув петлю на горле туже, Кроули всё-таки ответил:</p><p>— Это проблемы другого льва и… я бы, наверное, его съел, чтобы никто ничего не узнал. Никогда. Тише, а то случайно оторву тебе голову.</p><p>— Давно без головы, — просипел ангел, но послушно заткнулся и состроил испуганное лицо.</p><p>То есть морду. </p><p>Ой, Кроули видел его всегда по-разному, но именно его, во всем их разнообразии форм и тел временных иллюзий.</p><p>— Хоросш-ш-ший котик, — не удержался Кроули, чувствуя, что мило изображающий агонирующего льва Азирафаэль убрал мешающий хвост набок, как гулящая кошка по весне, и инстинктивно прогнулся.</p><p>Кроули восторженно зашипел. </p><p>Это было великолепно, действительно, почему они не додумались раньше. Шерсть изумительно ощущалась чешуей, а мягкий подшерсток вообще вызывал желание сделать из ангела одеяло и не вылезать из него. Секс в звериных телах воспринимался иначе. Более примитивным, почти низменным. Кроули дернул головой, сильнее загоняя зубы в шею Азирафаэля и прижимаясь к нему членом. Тот не возражал, позволяя стискивать себя сильнее и медленно вталкиваться.</p><p>О, и Кроули знал, что тот дрожит от предвкушения. Еще бы…</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо фыркнул и припал на передние лапы, выше вскидывая заднюю часть тела.</p><p>— Кроули, — прошипел он. — Ты хотел выгулять еще один…</p><p>Кроули замер, наслаждаясь только тем, как Азирафаэль сжимается на нем, так туго, гребаная кошка. Да еще и предложил такое. Кроули бы шипел от удовольствия, но все еще сжимал челюсти на шее льва, ко всему прочему сглатывая стекающую в его пасть кровь.</p><p>Идеальная жертва.</p><p>Кроули осторожно потерся о него вторым членом, надеясь, что Азирафаэль не начнет елозить и не испугается в последний момент. Иначе… иначе Кроули будет вынужден отказаться от своих идей.</p><p>А так хотелось. </p><p>Он довольно вздохнул, отстраняясь, вслушиваясь в довольный рык Азирафаэля всем телом, и теперь снова вталкиваясь, уже шипя от того, как его члены терлись друг от друга. Болезненно возбужденные и плотно сжатые. Охрененно. Пожалуй, это был бы лучший из подарков на любой праздник. Азирафаэлю, похоже, тоже нравилось, он царапал, рыл когтями землю и тихо рычал, мерно раскачиваясь.</p><p>Кроули еще глубже вгрызся в его шею, представляя, как идиотски потом будет стараться выдохнуть набившуюся шерсть. Но это все будет потом. Сейчас он был счастлив, покрывая льва. </p><p>Самая обычная случка.</p><p>С двумя членами и комплектом когтей и зубов.</p><p>Хвост Азирафаэля нервно подрагивал, лапы разъезжались и самое в этом прекрасное, по крайней мере, для Кроули, оставалось то, что он мог продолжать трахаться даже если лев рухнет. Но он и сам чувствовал, что долго не протянет, с таким-то чудесным давлением на члены.</p><p>Концом хвоста Кроули слепо скользнул по львиному брюху, охватывая и сжимая его член. Хвост ощущал его шипы и неправильную форму. Кончил Азирафаэль когда Кроули рефлекторно стиснул хвост вокруг него сильнее, буквально утаскивая змея за собой в оргазм, потому как он перестал чувствовать что-либо, кроме пульсирующего и сжимающегося вокруг него льва. Он повалился на бок, частично придавив тело змея. Кроули выдохнул и отпустил его шею, облизывась, пытаясь избавиться от шерсти, забившей рот.</p><p>— Что, колет? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль, лениво шевеля хвостом.</p><p>— Мне вот интересно, — не удержался Кроули, распутывая Азирафаэля, но все еще продолжая лежать на нем, — ты лев прям лев? Или только выглядишь так? Я к тому что, в среднем, — уточнил Кроули, — львы совокупляюся до семидесяти раз в сутки.</p><p>— Дай мне полчасика? — Азирафаэль зажал его морду лапами и лениво вылизывал, счищая шерсть. Кроули бы жмурился, но в этом теле не мог. Только бликовал зрачками, когда язык мягко проходил около глаз.</p><p>— К тому же… — Азирафаэль фыркнул, на пробу сунул голову Кроули в рот, некоторое время посидел так и выпустил. — Это с самками. Был бы у меня большой прайд…</p><p>— Ты только что примерился, сможешь ли отгрызть мне голову? — подозрительно поинтересовался змей.</p><p>— Тебе показалось, — Азирафаэль фыркнул, игриво подбивая носом морду Кроули. Это было забавно, но после раза десятого стало подбешивать. — Кроули? А?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Куда тебя можно трахнуть? — бесстыдно спросил Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Никуда! — змей активно завозился, пытаясь было вырваться, но большая часть его тела все еще была придавлена тушей льва. — В пасть! — нервно признал он. — Больше дырок нет!</p><p>— Врёшь, — усмехнулся ангел. — Есть вход — есть выход.</p><p>— У гидры нету.</p><p>— Ты не гидра.</p><p>Лев тяжело прижал его лапой, прослеживая длину тела носом, иногда тыкаясь в более светлую чешую на брюшке.</p><p>— Я сбился. Кроули, тебя так много.</p><p>Кроули еще сильнее запутался.</p><p>— Ну перестань, милый, это нечестно, — Азирафаэль прижался носом к нему, легко касаясь языком брюшка. И поднялся, стряхивая тушку змея. — Такой красивый.</p><p>Кроули признал, что сам виноват, зазнался, развесил уши, а хитрый ангел уже распутал его и нашел что искал. Правда, поиметь все равно не мог, но это не помешало Азирафаэлю свалиться на него всем весом, и жадно тереться, прижимаясь этим охрененным львиным членом именно там где было так хорошо и приятно. Кроули почти смирился со своим положением и перестал елозить, надеясь, что эти шипы не будут опасны нежному змеиному нутру.</p><p>— Такой хороший демон, — мурлыкнул лев, потираясь. — А теперь давай ты сделаешь мне приятно?</p><p>— Я уже сделал, — не удержался Кроули. — Ангел, давай все-таки минет, а?</p><p>Азирафаэль фыркнул, перекатываясь на спину и переставая держать лапами часть туши Кроули.</p><p>— Как хочешь. Можешь сам об меня почесаться, если боишься.</p><p>Кроули жалобно вдохнул и легко обвился хвостом вокруг члена Азирафаэля, легко поглаживая.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Лев довольно выдохнул и зарычал. Так хрипло и предвкушающе, что весь разум и рациональность, что еще оставалась в Кроули, ухнули вот туда, чем он теперь думал. Хотелось член, внутри. Кроули еще раз обвил Азирафаэля кольцом, прикидывая. Дурной лев, готовый трахаться двадцать четыре часа в сутки.</p><p>Ну, как же, прайд у него…</p><p>Кроули с готовностью потерся о член и замер, раздумывая. По хорошему, в активной позиции Азирафаэлю все равно не побыть, так что Кроули уже придумывал язвительные шутки насчет пользования львом для собственного удовлетворения.</p><p>Мелькнула мысль, что он как бы вот совсем не помнит когда там у него цикл и можно ли его трахать. Вот этим вот большим-большим членом? Кроули даже заскулил от нерешительности, продолжая гладить член. Потому что хотел. И он почти решился.<br/>К черту цикл, всегда можно обожраться змеиными противозачаточными. Которых не существует.</p><p>Так что он тихо заскулил, направляя член внутрь. Огромный, по ощущениям, а уж эти мягкие шипы…</p><p>В этот момент он так сильно любил Азирафаэля, практически боготворил. Лев крупно вздрагивал, вываливая гриву в пыли, но не прекращал мурлыкать. Так громко и интенсивно, что Кроули забывался и ему казалось, что, помимо всего прочего, Азирафаэль еще и вибрирует. </p><p>Весь.</p><p>Он ощущал это всем телом, приятная, прошивающая дрожь отключала сознание, он насаживался на великолепный член интенсивнее, ощущая себя выше неба.</p><p>— Ангел, — выдохнул он, стараясь не укусить тёплую шкуру, чтобы вибрация отдавала еще и в клыки. Те наливались ядом, каналы ныли от того, как хотелось вцепиться в тело под собой. — Можно укусить?</p><p>Кроули не думал, что тот согласится, но Азирафаэль кивнул, сверкая яркими глазами, перехватив его взгляд.</p><p>— Можно, — произнес он еще и вслух, думая, что Кроули не решается.</p><p>Дважды просить не потребовалось и Кроули от души вцепился в лапу льва, там, где не мешала грива. Ох…</p><p>Азирафаэль прорычал, но не стал дергаться, только подался сильнее навстречу змею, загоняя член сильнее. Кроули кайфовал, дрожа, тело двигалось само, на инстинктах. Его накрыло вместе с моментом глухого удовольствия от того, что яда нет. Полежав немного без движения он снялся с члена, всхлипнув, сам чувствуя что в нем полно спермы.</p><p>Лев лежал и не шевелился.</p><p>Кроули занервничал.</p><p>— Ангел. Ангел?</p><p>— Не мешай, мне хорошо, — отмахнулся укушенной лапой от его морды Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Я тебя не поранил? — несчастно прохныкал змей, и Азирафаэль, усмехнувшись, сбросил иллюзию и вернулся в привычный облик, растягиваясь на кровати.</p><p>— Все хорошо. Твой яд для меня как дым травки. Только эффект мгновенный. Ты сам себя никогда не кусал?</p><p>— Только ты можешь спросить такой бред, — Кроули тоже перестал быть змеей, и первые мгновения тело казалось чужим. Он заново привыкал к тому что у него есть руки.</p><p>Азирафаэль погладил его по щеке, ласково прижался и счастливо вздохнул.</p><p>— Хорошо, надеюсь, ты хотя бы временно удовлетворен?</p><p>Кроули фыркнул, но не ответил. </p><p>У него всегда были большие аппетиты.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. quattuor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафаэль застал его перед зеркалом, огромным таким зеркалом, в пол. Кроули сидел перед ним, гипнотизировал свое отражение и раскачивался, как огромная кобра, разве что капюшон не раздувал. За неимением оного в сей форме.</p><p>— Кроули? Дорогой, что случилось?</p><p>Ангел опустился рядом с ним, коснулся острого колена, заглянул в зеркало.</p><p>— Как думаешь, я живородящая змея или яйцекладущая?</p><p>— Думаю, яйцекладущая, — Азирафаэль нервно усмехнулся. — А что?</p><p>— Есть подозрения, возлюбленный мой, что я буду откладывать яйца.</p><p>Азирафаэль глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился.</p><p>— Или всё-таки нет? Интрига интриг.</p><p>Он спохватился и обернулся к Азирафаэлю.</p><p>— Поздравляю.</p><p>— Но мы же разные виды, — прошептал Азирафаэль, разглядывая Кроули изменившимся взглядом, каким-то ощупывающим.</p><p>— Класс один, домен один, царство и подцарство одно. А виды, да, виды разные. Ты что-то не очень рад, — опечалился Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль нервно фыркнул и покачал головой.</p><p>— Я боюсь. Не детей, нет, просто раз уж ты сам спрашиваешь у меня про твою репродуктивную систему, то как… как вообще?</p><p>— Ты не рад, — вздохнул Кроули и печально опустил голову.</p><p>— Не в этом дело, — Азирафаэль притянул задумчивого и неотбивающегося Кроули к себе. — Ты же сам знаешь, что бог сделал со всеми нефилимами.</p><p>— Это не нефилим. Потому что мы оба ангелы, ну почти.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся, устраивая голову на плече Кроули.</p><p>— Ну так… тебе нужно что-нибудь?</p><p>— Торт? — демон горестно вздохнул. — И носовой платочек.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>То, чего опасался Азирафаэль, наступило.<p>Потому что Кроули сладко потянулся в постели, снова стягивая его одеяло на себя, и сказал:</p><p>— Хочу яблок.</p><p>— Каких? — понятливо спросил Азирафаэль, морально готовясь к тому, что ему придётся выбираться из уютной и тёплой кровати и идти в дождливое и пасмурное лондонское утро. </p><p>За яблоками.</p><p>— Тех самых, — кошмарно уточнил Кроули.</p><p>— Каких? — с нажимом повторил Азирафаэль, и Кроули капризно заныл.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, каких, просто дразнишь меня, тебе нравится меня дразнить.</p><p>— Просто скажи.</p><p>Кроули осекся.</p><p>— Эдемских. С Древа познания Добра и Зла.</p><p>Азирафаэль глубоко вдохнул и медленно-медленно выдохнул, в слабой попытке взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Ты не шутишь?</p><p>— Ну они же там, по-прежнему. И их никто не ест. Бог не любит яблоки.</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо проскулил.</p><p>— А ты меня не любишь, — прошипел Кроули и несчастно заблестел глазами в сторону ангела. — Не любишь меня и не хочешь моего ребенка. Противный, гадкий кот! Я знал, что нельзя. Нельзя. И, да, за шесть тысяч лет мы все-таки как-то проебались.</p><p>Кроули замолчал, потому что ангел встал, одеваясь.</p><p>— Ты куда? Я тут на тебя ругаюсь.</p><p>— За яблоками. Кроули, мне кажется, что было бы проще родить мне. Серьезно.</p><p>Кроули оскорбленно фыркнул и завернулся в одеяло.</p><p>— Давно пора. И поговори мне тут.</p><p>Азирафаэль нервно дернул плечом и поспешно удалился. Такое настроение змея его пугало. Кроули и сам боялся. Явно. Так что даже не скрывал этого от Азирафаэля. Большую часть времени спал, причем змеей. Сворачивался и дремал. Азирафаэль начинал бояться, что его дорогой демон впадает в свою спячку. Может, в этом состоянии рост плода, или чего там, яйца, останавливается? И змей таким образом уходит от ответственности? Азирафаэль, как ответственный нервный отец, приобрел и собрал кроватку с фиалковым балдахином. Это показалось уместным.</p><p>Кроули не оценил. </p><p>То есть видел, постоял над ней, потрогал ткань и, ничего не сказав, ушел. И больше в ту комнату, что Азирафаэль определил как детскую, не заходил.</p><p>Ангел вышел из дома, из их дома, оглядевшись на то, как небо царапают шпили и серые высотки. Депрессия Кроули передавалась окружающему миру.</p><p>Было сыро, промозгло и беспросветно. То есть “нехорошо” беспросветно.</p><p>Омерзительно.</p><p>Азирафаэль шел за приглянувшимися ему эклерами и кутался в пальто. Шарф скрывал уже половину лица, а он все еще мерз. Эклеры должны были ему помочь. </p><p>Морально.</p><p>Потому что он очень давно не был в Эдеме. А рвать и выносить оттуда яблоки — вообще очень плохая примета. </p><p>С сотворения мира плохая.</p><p>Сад никто не охранял больше.</p><p>Азирафаэль постоял перед восточными вратами и вошёл, раздумывая, как скоро он кого-либо встретит.</p><p>И встретит ли?</p><p>Он шел по мягкой траве и предавался унынию. Что делать? Кроули предупреждал, это же вроде как снимает с него часть ответственности? Хотя бы часть? Не то, чтобы все было ужасно, но за змея и детеныша было страшно.</p><p>Потому что Господь всемогущий, при всей своей любви ко всему на свете, уничтожил всех нефилимов. О, он не запрещал ангелам размножаться, но уничтожение всех их детей вполне ненавязчиво намекнуло.</p><p>Говорят, они были злыми.</p><p>Азирафаэль поежился, подходя к чудесной яблоне, горящей десятками красных плодов.<br/>Ангел задумчиво взглянул вверх. И как?.. трясти?</p><p>Ветви изогнулись, словно ивовые, спускаясь к нему ближе. Он подставил ладонь под одно из яблок, ощутив звук с которым черенок отделился от ветви. </p><p>Теплое и тяжелое яблоко осталось у него в руке.</p><p>— Я бы советовала взять еще парочку, — голос за спиной был так знаком и незнаком одновременно.</p><p>Бог менял формы, никогда не оставаясь надолго в какой-либо.</p><p>Азирафаэль обернулся и опустился на колени перед красивой пожилой женщиной. Склоняя голову, оттягивая момент когда придется посмотреть в глаза.</p><p>— Еще, парочку, потому что Аrwē medr не наестся одним.</p><p>— Отец… — Азирафаэль чувствовал, что голос дрожит и продолжать не стал.</p><p>— Заботься о нем, дитя.</p><p>Азирафаэль сглотнул. Стоило спросить, благословляет ли он… но голос предал его.</p><p>А когда он смог поднять взгляд от вечнозеленой травы — он был один.</p><p>Но послушно взял еще яблок, со странным смущающим его самого чувством, что за ним наблюдают. С усмешкой. Но не злой.</p><p>Так наблюдают за возящимися в песочнице детьми.</p><p>Азирафаэль поспешил покинуть сад и возвратиться домой. Кроули встретил его под одеялом.</p><p>— Есть?</p><p>Азирафаэль продемонстрировал яблоки и демон облизнулся.</p><p>— Давай их сюда. Все хорошо прошло?</p><p>— Я видел Его. Ее. Бога.</p><p>Кроули подавился. Серьёзно. Закашлялся так, что на глазах проступили слезы. Наконец, он смог вздохнуть и отложил надкушенное яблоко в сторону.</p><p>— И что ты сказал? — прохрипел он.</p><p>— Ничего. Я как-то обычно ничего не успеваю сказать.</p><p>— А он… она? — Кроули откашлялся и теперь боялся нормально вдохнуть, как-то побаиваясь возможной кары.</p><p>— А он сказал, что одного яблока тебе будет мало, — Азирафаэль чуть улыбнулся. — Я расценил это как благословение нашего дитя.</p><p>— Не факт. Просто папочка знает что я люблю пожрать, — Кроули снова лег, но яблоко не выпустил. Довольно вгрызся снова, потом спохватился и протянул его, недоеденное, Азирафаэлю. — Спасибо. Ты самый лучший. Видишь, я познал добро и зло.</p><p>Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и принял яблоко, кусая сочный бок. Вот беда, он не любил такие, приторно-сладкие и рыхлые. То ли дело зеленые и твердые… он нервно осмотрелся по сторонам.</p><p>— Что будем делать?</p><p>— Ты про сейчас? Или вообще со сложившейся ситуацией? — уточнил Кроули, доедая яблоко полностью, с семечками. Оставляя только сиротливый черенок.</p><p>— Вообще.</p><p>— Думаю, нам надо выбрать форму женщин. Никого не удивит одинокая, беременная женщина с подругой.</p><p>— А почему мне нельзя быть твоим мужем?</p><p>Кроули смерил его взглядом и фыркнул.</p><p>— Все будут говорить, что я залетела от странного парня и теперь буду нянчиться и с ребенком и с тобой.</p><p>— Тебя действительно беспокоит то, что о нас подумают люди? — изумился Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, — Кроули поймал его за подбородок, не позволяя обижено увернуться от поцелуя со вкусом яблок, — просто ты в форме леди ангельски прекрасен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. quinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Книжный магазинчик и лавка эзотерических безделушек делили одну стену, создавая когнитивный диссонанс. Да и дом был общий. И все шло мирно, своим чередом. Азирафаэль заваривал чай, Кроули довольно улыбался и жрал яблоки.</p><p>Обычные.</p><p>Он все еще мог ходить на каблуках. Несмотря на осуждающие взгляды Азирафаэля. Аргументы, что рожать он будет в любом случае змеей, не помогали.</p><p>Третий месяц или шестнадцатая неделя проходили мирно. Как бы. Вот только ангел начала замечать, как голодно на нее поглядывает Кроули. В том самом смысле голодно.</p><p>— Миссис Робинсон, — Кроули не удержался, скалясь и опираясь на столик, разглядывая, как Азирафаэль вышивает что-то. — Ты знаешь о чем я думаю?</p><p>— Мисс Астарот, — ангел поднял взгляд от вышивки, — понятия не имею о чем ты.</p><p>— Да ладно! Уже четвертый месяц воздержания пошел. Я больше не могу.</p><p>Азирафаэль, он же миссис Робинсон, фыркнул и отложил нитки и канву.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— Я хочу сексом трахаться, — проныл Кроули, тем же тоном, что просил яблоки.</p><p>— А у тебя что рук нет? Подрочить?</p><p>Азирафаэль отпустил самую плохую шутку из всех возможных. Потому что рук у Кроули в некоторых его воплощениях действительно не было и подколки на эту тему тот воспринимал личным оскорблением.</p><p>— Ты не любишь меня, — выдохнул Кроули и поморщился. — Не любишь. И ребенка не хочешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль мгновенно потупился, понимая свою ошибку и зажмурился, глубоко дыша.</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду. Но я читал — вот! — миссис Робинсон встала и, найдя на полке, протянула Кроули книгу «Акушерство и гинекология». — Читал, что нужен «половой покой», что сокращения мышц матки могут вызвать срыв.</p><p>Кроули с ужасом посмотрел на книгу, потом на ангела, потом еще раз на книгу.</p><p>— Ты это читал? И, фу, сказал это вслух! Ты думаешь, что если меня трахнуть, то из меня вывалится яйцо?</p><p>Теперь смутился Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Но ребенок?</p><p>— Ничего с ним не будет! — рявкнула мисс Астарот.</p><p>— Я не могу, — после долгой и неловкой паузы признался Азирафаэль. — Прости. Знание, что в тебе ребенок и…</p><p>Миссис Робинсон смущающе очертила пространство в районе живота Кроули.</p><p>— …и визуальные эффекты напрочь отбивают либидо.</p><p>— То есть, — тихо-тихо и зло начал Кроули, — ты говоришь что у тебя не встанет на меня?</p><p>— Ты все неправильно понял! — запаниковал Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Ангел, — рявкнул Кроули. — Твои нежные порывы достигли верха идиотизма. Немедленно объясни, в чем дело.</p><p>— Ты теперь священный сосуд, — прошептал Азирафаэль. — Я боюсь накосячить.</p><p>— Ты уже накосячил! О, то есть “священный”? Не греховный, как в библии?</p><p>— Ты-то зачем читал библию? — изумился Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Ну, ты же читал некрономикон? — возразил Кроули и мстительно добавил: — И смеялся. Так.</p><p>Кроули щелкнул пальцами: замок двери магазинчика вдвинулся в пазы, а табличка глухо стукнула о стекло переворачиваясь.</p><p>— Ненавижу с тобой спорить. Раздевайся.</p><p>Миссис Робинсон тяжело вздохнула и повела головой, аккуратно расстегивая мелкие пуговицы на блузе.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я раздеваюсь.</p><p>Кроули широко улыбнулся, наблюдая, как обнажается белая кожа. И ловя не только визуальный кайф, но и моральный, потому что Азирафаэль страдал. Нет.</p><p>Страда-а-ал!</p><p>Словно он утащенная в гарем одалиска, и его сейчас будут насиловать. Это как бы тоже было недалеко от истины, потому что такого Азирафаэля очень и очень хотелось изнасиловать. Кроули тяжело сглотнул, наблюдая, как миссис Робинсон сняла блузу, и теперь расстегивает кремово-бежевый корсет.</p><p>— Детка, это все очень красиво. Но давай немного быстрее, я дико тебя хочу.</p><p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся, сбрасывая юбку и корсет. Замер, наблюдая за тем, как зрачки Кроули дрогнули.</p><p>Оставшись только в чулках и белье, ангел поднял взгляд на все еще полностью одетую мисс Астарот.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты все это надеваешь исключительно для меня, милая, — Кроули встал, медленно потянул вверх свое платье, не снимая его, а просто поднимая, обнажая бедра, кромку узорной резинки чулок. — Падай куда-нибудь, ангел. Туда где помягче. Буду тебя насиловать.</p><p>Азирафаэль печально вздохнул и плюхнулся на мягкий диван, провел ладонями по своим бедрам и чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>— Научи меня жесткой любви, Кроули.</p><p>— У нас с тобой все неправильно, — прошептал Кроули, прижав ладонь к губам и лизнув подушечки пальцев. Шагнул ближе, опускаясь на колени, потерся лицом о колено в чулке, оставляя яркий смазанный след помады.</p><p>— Ты будешь стирать, — усмехнулся Азирафаэль, касаясь волос Кроули, растрепав аккуратную прическу.</p><p>— А не подскажешь, — Кроули удобно положил одну ногу себе на плечо, скользнув щекой по нежной коже под коленом, — кто стащил мои чулки? Вот эти самые?</p><p>Азирафаэль закусил губы, что в образе миссис Робинсон выглядело чертовски развратно.</p><p>— Эм-м-м, тебе кажется?</p><p>— Не кажется.</p><p>Азирафаэль вздохнул и покачал головой.</p><p>— Прости, милая, но они такие симпатичные.</p><p>Кроули легко куснул внутреннюю сторону бедра ангела, цепляя резинку чулков. Стаскивая их ниже, лизнул оставшийся след. Тонкий контур на светлой-светлой коже. Потянулся выше, горячо вздохнуть и прижаться губами к тонкой ткани белья.</p><p>Азирафаэль был верен себе и даже в этом воплощении обладал членом. Кроули с удовольствием подразнил его языком через тонкую ткань и прихватил зубами кружево трусиков.</p><p>— А ты все такой же нетерпеливый, — прошептал Азирафаэль, окончательно разрушив прическу Кроули. Прикосновения локонов распаляли еще сильнее.</p><p>Кроули замер, невесомо касаясь члена, сдвинул пальцы ниже, чувствуя очертания половых губ и довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ангел?..</p><p>— Я знаю о чем ты думаешь, — Азирафаэль продолжал прочесывать его волосы, — нет.</p><p>— Да, — мурлыкнул Кроули, легко скользнув кончиком языка от головки до основания члена. — Это должно развеять твои страхи насчет срыва беременности.</p><p>— Нет, — Азирафаэль облизнулся. Но он уже знал, что, в общем-то “да”.</p><p>Их позиции в постели менялись, но как-то само сложилось, что Азирафаэль любил трахать, а Кроули, чтобы его трахали.</p><p>— С твоей удачей, — охнул Азирафаэль, перебирая пряди мисс Астарот, — у нас будет два ребенка.</p><p>— Вот, — обрадовался Кроули, — ты тоже будешь точно знать, что твой ребенок от тебя.</p><p>— Я не хочу своего ребенка. Мне будет достаточно нашего общего, — Азирафаэль мягко притянул голову Кроули ближе, намекая, что разговоры не совсем к месту. Тот фыркнул, но послушно прильнул ртом к половым губам, лаская языком. Позволяя языку видоизмениться, став более плотным и раздвоенным. Говорить это немного мешало, но сейчас они явно не собирались разговаривать. </p><p>Ангел всегда был таким милым в форме женщины, наверное, именно поэтому и почти не использовал ее. Кроули дурел и постоянно лез его/ее лапать, а это утомит любого. Но сейчас ангел вроде как разрешил. Так что Кроули довольно ласкал ее языком, касаясь собственного члена, на несколько секунд засомневавшись, чего он хочет больше — гладить член или запустить пальцы внутрь?</p><p>Потом он и вовсе забил, вспомнив, что обе руки свободны и одну можно отдать в пользование Азирафаэля.</p><p>Так что он с трепетом коснулся влажного лона, запуская пальцы, чувствуя мягкость упругих стенок. Плавно повел внутрь, ощущая дрожь ангела, то как он хотел сжать колени, притянуть его руку глубже, практически дрочить ею. Но нет. Его ангел, такая красивая в этой форме, сжимала грудь рукой, жадно наблюдая за ним.</p><p>Итак, Азирафаэль всегда ценил безмятежное созерцание. И к лучшему…</p><p>Кроули внимательно смотрел в глаза миссис Робинсон и думал, что сегодня точно перепадет трахнуть эту красотку. Потому что если лицо ангела оставалось безмятежным и почти спокойным, то внутри он был просто чертовски горячим и мокрым. Тягуче-пульсирующим. Кроули снова с нажимом провел языком, специально касаясь клитора. Раздумывая, кончит он раньше или нет того момента когда Азирафаэль сорвется и прикажет трахнуть его.</p><p>Он надеялся, что его совсем немного коварный план соблазнения сработает.</p><p>Азирафаэль сжался, глядя прямо в глаза Кроули. Его дыхание сбилось, щеки и шея покраснели.</p><p>— Ну же, милая… — демон на мгновение отстранился. Азирафаэль сильнее сжал в руке его волосы и потянул наверх. Кроули послушно последовал за рукой, обнимая лежащего на диване ангела, на секунду замер коснуться губами ее соска, родинки на груди. — Ты чего-то хочешь?</p><p>— Это ты хочешь, — шепнул Азирафаэль, довольно вздыхая, обхватывая его ногами. — Хочешь — возьми…</p><p>Кроули тихо зашипел, сдерживая себя из последних сил.</p><p>— Уверен? — он легко касался членом, но не проникал. — Да?</p><p>Ангел его потом убьёт, но это все потом, не сейчас. Сейчас ангела трясет от желания и Кроули счастлив.</p><p>— Немедленно, Кроули! — Азирафаэль так сильно потянул его за волосы, что он невольно охнул. Но толкнулся вперёд, дыхание перехватило, от того как туго и жарко Азирафаэль сжался на его члене. Они замерли на мгновение и Кроули, прильнув к шее ангела, плавно качнулся, начиная древние, как мир, движения.</p><p>— Хорошо, — прошептал Азирафаэль, и Кроули изогнулся, прихватывая губами мягкую грудь ангела, касаясь кончиком языка соска. Слушая, как ангел довольно постанывает, продолжая сильно удерживать его за волосы. О, ангел точно-точно хотел бы с силой хватать его за задницу, но все равно опасался. Это прямо чувствовалось. С другой стороны такого плавного и ленивого секса у них давно не было. Потому что Азирафаэль очень давно не уступал ему ведущую позицию. Так что они оба ощущали себя если не невинными подростками, то молодоженами-праведниками точно.</p><p>Азирафаэль прошипел, сжимая его в кольце бедер и все же притиснув ближе. Кроули вжался в него, чувствуя, как плотная матка почти втиснулась ему в хребет и вот именно в этот момент ангел сообразил что они нарушают все его придуманные нормы.</p><p>— Нам нельзя, — испуганно попыталась оттолкнуть его миссис Робинсон. Оттолкнуть, но осторожно, так что по факту Кроули не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.</p><p>— Почему нельзя? — мурлыкнул Кроули, дрожа от напряжения. Дико хотелось продолжить, но ангел выглядел растерянно и смущенно. Ну, или эквивалентно этим состояниям.</p><p>— Ребенок, — попытался объяснить Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Давай я сначала кончу, — прорычал Кроули, пережимая Азирафаэлю горло, с каким-то садистким удовольствием замечая панику и испуг в глазах, — а потом ты будешь страдать по надуманным причинам.</p><p>— Кроули, — полузадушенно выдохнул Азирафаэль и тихо простонал от того, как хорошо толкнулся демон, довольно улыбаясь. — Засранец…</p><p>— Засранка, — прошептал Кроули. — Я придумал феминитивы, чтобы всех с них передергивало. А ты… даже не пользуешься!</p><p>Азирафаэль закрыл ладонью глаза, смазывая аккуратные стрелки.</p><p>— Сильнее, — прошептала миссис Робинсон. И теперь Кроули видел только ее самые сексуальные в мире губы. Он сорвался, глядя на эти чудесные полные губы, приоткрытые и поблескивающие. Ритм совершенно пропал и сейчас демон только и делал, что догонял общее удовольствие, наслаждаясь видом ангела. Жадно имея, переставая вообще думать. Он кончил, одновременно разжимая руку на ее горле, и этот судорожный вдох и заставил забыться. Втолкнувшись максимально глубоко и пульсируя последними толчками эякуляции.</p><p>О, он видел как кончил ангел.</p><p>И видел, как выражение его-ее лица изменилось. </p><p>На злое.</p><p>— Кроули.</p><p>Тот тихо выдохнул и покорно скатился в сторону.</p><p>— Кроули, ну почему ты не можешь послушать меня, — Азирафаэль фыркнул и бросил на него осуждающий взгляд.</p><p>— Нет, давай мы не будем ругаться сразу после того как нам было очень хорошо? — заискивающе начал Кроули. — Я знаю, тебе тоже хотелось.</p><p>— Секс не является необходимостью.</p><p>— Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но для меня очень даже является.</p><p>— Всё, — решил не спорить Азирафаэль, и милая миссис Робинсон отстранилась от развратной беременной Кроули-Астарот. — Больше никаких оргий и никаких возлияний.</p><p>— Еще и не пить?</p><p>— В первую очередь не пить. И не кончать в меня, — Азирафаэль потянулся. — М-м-м… может, только в рот.</p><p>Мисс Астарот мечтательно облизнулась.</p><p>— О, да. И в волосы.</p><p>— Нет, не в волосы.</p><p>— Я вспомнил… вспомнила, почему мы не находимся подолгу в женских телах, — начал Кроули.</p><p>— Да? — скептически переспросила миссис Робинсон, садясь и досадливо касаясь себя, там где все хлюпало от спермы. — И почему же это?</p><p>— Мы постоянно выясняем кто из нас доминантная самка.</p><p>— И так понятно, что это я. Я больше, — Азирафаэль тряхнул волосами и улыбнулся. — И я умело обхожусь с ножами.</p><p>— Не слышала. Покажешь? — Кроули довольно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты не в форме для блад-плея. И вообще, дорогая моя, — Азирафаэль осторожно погладила живот Кроули, небольшой, но вполне уже плотный и ощутимый. — Давай и правда воздержимся ото всего греховного. Тут осталось-то ждать, меньше полугода.</p><p>— Полгода целибата, — протянул Кроули. </p><p>Мисс Астарот страдала, по ощущениям ее пытались запихнуть в монастырь.</p><p>— И потом я буду более осторожна, — Азирафаэль коснулся губами его щеки и поднялся. — Мне нужно в душ. Составишь компанию?</p><p>Кроули томно вздохнул. Вода и скользкий Азирафаэль в его руках. О чем еще мечтать?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sexcenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули помассировал виски и тоскливо вытянулся на их любимой софе. Азирафаэль, точнее миссис Робинсон, как раз мило мурлыкала с парой покупателей. Чисто из спортивного интереса, даже особо не стараясь продать им первое издание Дианы Дуэйн.</p><p>Вспоминались самые первые их романтические моменты. </p><p>Кроули взлохматил отросшие волосы (стричь нельзя, ты что, Кроули!?) и подумал как быстро покупатели заметят, если его локоны превратятся в змей?</p><p>Все подумают, что он занимается косплеем. Смешно.</p><p>Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая день, когда его волосы были свободными змеями, а глаза — смертоносным оружием. Горели плошками.</p><p>И какой прекрасной статуей был ангел. Лучшей в его коллекции. Самой красивой. И живой, да. Но одновременно камнем. Кроули не помнил, где Азирафаэль пересекся с плачущими ангелами и почему решил что они достаточно интересные создания Господа… когда Кроули его нашел он уже был замершим. И спящим.</p><p>Это было одновременно горько, страшно и так интересно… В общем, Азирафаэль в виде изваяния перекочевал в его покои, в его сад, и Кроули вот уже несколько дней кружил вокруг изящной скульптуры.</p><p>— Если это подарок, то он весьма спорный, — прошептал он прямо в ухо Азирафаэлю. Тот молчал.</p><p>Они не виделись уже пару столетий и Кроули-Горгона думал, что он обознался. Буквально на пару мгновений. Он потянулся, обнял одновременно и скользкий и шершавый мрамор, его туника не позволила ощутить его прохладу.</p><p>— Ангел? — Кроули прошептал прямо в застывшие в каменной полуулыбке губы.</p><p>Но тот оставался тих и неподвижен. Словно спал, или отдыхал от суетного мира вокруг. Кроули прижался губами к камню, зная, что Азирафаэль видит. И, может быть, даже чувствует…</p><p>— Проснись? — выдохнул он.</p><p>Ангел оставался хладным и недвижимым.</p><p>Кроули вспомнил, что плачущие ангелы — камень именно тогда, когда ты смотришь на них.</p><p>Интересно.</p><p>Понятно, что для Азирафаэля его горгоний взгляд не будет необратимым, но стало интересно. Кроули осторожно огладил ангела, складки застывшей одежды, снова прижался к нему.</p><p>— Ну раз ты не смотришь…</p><p>Мраморные ресницы отбрасывали видимую тень на скулы.</p><p>— То я подрочу, пока буду лапать тебя, хорошо? Помни, ты всегда можешь открыть глаза и посмотреть. На меня.</p><p>Кроули чуть улыбнулся и скользнул ладонью по своему бедру, легко оглаживая, заставляя мурашки предвкушения пробежать по спине. Отлично. Свободная рука обвилась вокруг статуи, остановившись на предполагаемой заднице ангела.</p><p>— Отлично. Но теперь ты такой твердый… Ох, ангел, ты теперь всегда твёрдый. И вот досада.</p><p>Он прижал ладонь к паху, скрытому ниспадающей туникой.</p><p>— Ты мог бы подумать обо мне и немного обнажиться.</p><p>Демон вжался в него, потираясь, сначала в шутку. Потому что, да, забавно драконить ангела. А потом и нет, шутка перестала быть шуткой, Кроули охнул от возбуждения, волной прокатившегося по его телу.</p><p>Каменный ангел разомкнул губы, как раз за ту долю секунды, что Кроули моргнул. И он поспешно прижался к губам, вылизывая рот ангела, жарко потираясь о его бедро. Может, стоит отвернуться на пару секунд?</p><p>Но он просто не мог заставить себя отвернуться от ангела, отстраниться от него хоть на миг. Змеи, ведомые желаниями Кроули, терлись узкими треугольными головами о белое лицо статуи, шипя, прижимаясь скользкими телами.</p><p>— Теперь я и не хочу чтобы ты превращался, — Кроули до боли вжался в него, по-прежнему не отводя взгляд от каменных ресниц, и опустил руку, сжимая себя через ткань. Пока через ткань. Потому что долго терпеть рядом с собой такую прелесть, как статую ангела, он просто не мог. Как можно его не трахнуть? Ну, хотя бы не подрочить.</p><p>Но растянуть удовольствие очень хотелось.</p><p>— Ангел? — Кроули потерся о него, мрамор нагрелся и воспринимался живой плотью под его руками. — Ангел?</p><p>Он шептал ему в губы.</p><p>— Я закрою глаза и перестану видеть тебя… ты не хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?</p><p>Он прикрыл глаза, тихо дыша и потираясь о мрамор. Чувствуя, как тот за мгновение становится текучим, податливым. Он диким усилием воли заставил себя держать глаза закрытыми, целуя мягкие губы.</p><p>Ловя чужое дыхание. </p><p>Его ангел улыбался, но по-прежнему молчал.</p><p>Мелькнула дурная мысль, что как-то так и развлекались Персей с Горгоной, той, которая настоящая.</p><p>Ткань перестала быть каменной, стала мягким и текучим ионийским льном. Он все еще не смотрел, скользя рукой по члену, скрытому драпировками. Он не слышал, чувствовал, как ангел прерывисто дышит, подаваясь в его ладонь.</p><p>И от горячего шепота-выдоха в его кожу:</p><p>— Кроули.</p><p>Он поплыл окончательно. Ангел вел губами по его скуле и улыбался, Кроули чувствовал его улыбку.</p><p>— Кроули, у тебя такие красивые волосы в этом воплощении.</p><p>Демон заскулил, потому что ангел так хорошо погладил его змей на голове. Те сами ластились и тыкались мордами в ладонь. Вторая ладонь легла на его член и Кроули усмехнулся сам себе. А если он вот так ненароком откроет глаза и замрет с членом, застрявшим в руке изваяния? Было бы смешно. Он проскулил, когда Азирафаэль прижался губами к его шее.</p><p>— Да, — правильно понял его мысли Азирафаэль, — не открывай глаз. Иначе будет крайне неловко.</p><p>— Почему?.. — простонал Кроули, которого уже разложили на прогретом камне. — Почему наши с тобой ролевые игры все сложнее?</p><p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся где-то возле правого соска и невесомо коснулся его.</p><p>— Знаешь, это просто забавно, — Кроули зарылся пальцами в его волосы. — То есть, сейчас я не вижу и ощущения сногсшибательные.</p><p>Азирафаэль прижался губами к его животу, скользя все ниже.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Кроули привычно зарылся пальцами в его волосы, подталкивая Азирафаэля ниже. Туда где так хотелось ощутить его дыхание и горячий рот, а еще лучше горло. — Мне очень хочется на тебя посмотреть, ангел.</p><p>— Посмотри, — в голосе Азирафаэля отчетливо слышалась усмешка. — Ничем хорошим это не кончится, милая моя горгона.</p><p>Кроули проскулил, сжимая пальцы в волосах любовника, насаживая его ртом на свой член. И ему все же казалось, что он ощущает тень прохлады и гладкости мрамора. О, он точно придумает какую-нибудь душещипательную историю про любовь к хладной статуе гениального скульптора. </p><p>Это будет хитом!</p><p>— Я посмотрю на тебя в самый разга-а-ар веселья, — простонал Кроули, потому что Азирафаэль отстранился и разглядывал его.</p><p>— Словно грешники-сладострастцы в аду, — прошептал ангел. — Только вот они совокупляются с раскаленными идолами, насколько я помню.</p><p>— Плохая история, — выдохнул Кроули, вслепую притягивая к нему руку, невидяще касаясь его груди, понимая, что тунику ангел уже скинул, Кроули повел ладонью дальше, невесомо касаясь чужого возбужденного члена самыми кончиками пальцев. — Ох, ангел.</p><p>Его руку перехватили, заламывая, грубо толкнули в плечо, теперь Азирафаэль был за его спиной, но Кроули все равно не открывал глаза. Потому что… ну, мало ли. Ощущения на самом деле были странными, он вдруг превратился в сплошной клубок нервов, чувствовал буквально каждое движение, прикосновение, вдох.</p><p>Азирафаэль вел по его спине до поясницы. Задержался на пару мгновений и коснулся его пальцами, уже скользкими и влажными. Кроули охнул, потому что Азирафаэль дёрнул его заломленную руку вверх, заставляя почти упасть грудью на камень, оставляя его в чертовски смущающей позе. Слишком открытой и беззащитной. И это почему-то тоже было очень хорошо. Именно так, как нужно.</p><p>Змеи нервно шипели, жались ближе к голове и друг к другу. Но нападать не смели. Именно сейчас, почему-то, ангел ощущался таким сильным, почти опасным. Пальцы скользнули внутрь, мягко оглаживая.</p><p>— Змей ждал меня? — он улыбнулся совершенно ощутимо. — Ты так хочешь меня?</p><p>Кроули проскулил, прижимаясь щекой к горячему камню, море шуршало где-то далеко внизу. Или то был шорох его собственной крови в висках? Он прогнулся, ощущая как большой и тяжелый член ангела касается его, распирает упругим давлением, и то, как властно Азирафаэль прижимает его к камню, фиксируя на месте.</p><p>— Не горячись, любовь моя, — мягкий голос ангела совершенно не сочетался с крепкой хваткой на бедрах Кроули. Хотя он и не был против. Змеи шипели, Кроули старался не дышать рывками, что было сложно, потому что Азирафаэль потянул его на себя, вталкиваясь полностью. Кроули бы застонал, но голоса не было, он мог только открыть рот в беззвучном выдохе.</p><p>И так, в полной тишине, Азирафаэль помедлил несколько секунд и начал двигаться, неторопливо и плавно, плотно прижимая любовника к камню.</p><p>— И все же, — Кроули смог заставить себя говорить. — И все же, почему бы нам не потрахаться нормально как-нибудь?</p><p>— Так атмосфернее, — прижался губами к его сведенным лопаткам Азирафаэль и замер. <br/>Неправильно замер, окаменел. </p><p>Кроули зарычал, сгребая змей в сторону.</p><p>— Не смотрите на него, гадины!</p><p>Змеи нервно ерошились, шевелясь и пытаясь кусаться. Кроули, едва не плача от отчаяния, сжимаясь на твердом (теперь действительно каменном) члене, зашипел на змей и те, наконец, послушно зажмурились.</p><p>— Это было внезапно, — Азирафаэль чуть отстранился, снова легко и игриво прикусывая его кожу между лопаток.</p><p>— Мы сейчас кончим и я тебя убью, ангел.</p><p>Продолжением фразы Кроули подавился, так как, Азирафаэль решил, что раз его будут убивать, то особо нежничать с демоном не следует. Он начал двигаться резко и яростно, вышибая дух из Кроули. Тому осталось только отчаянно вцепиться в камень и шипеть от удовольствия, волнами прокатывающегося по телу. Острого и яростного. Кроули столько раз просил Азирафаэля «поймать его и изнасиловать» и, похоже, наконец-то, ангел воплощал его желания в реальность. Потому, что крепко удерживал его и драл, как только может драть животное пойманную суку. Охрененно правильно и сильно, на самой грани игры и неудобства. Змеи свились в тугое гнездо и шипели, но не смели прервать удовольствие хозяина.</p><p>Кроули просяще толкался бедрами навстречу любовнику, дыша через раз и до слез зажмурившись. Он мог только чувствовать. Ничего не видящий, с заломленной рукой, так, что он даже не мог двигаться, вынужденный замереть, пойманный в ловушку между скалой и жарким телом ангела. Самую прекрасную ловушку.</p><p>Он сбивчиво дышал, грудь уже перехватывали спазмы, оргазм был где-то совсем рядом, покалывал нервы, накатывался тяжелой волной. Он всхлипнул и нелепо дернулся, в отчаянном желании получить разрядку, и, когда Азирафаэль легко шлепнул его по ягодице, кончил, выгнувшись до хруста в спине. И кончал долго, поскуливая на выдохе и неконтролируемо сжимаясь на члене, чувствуя, как сбивчиво ангел дышит ему в затылок. И как его дурные змеи-волосы восторженно трутся о лицо ангела, не открывая глаз, умнички.</p><p>Азирафаэль довольно фыркал, отгоняя их.</p><p>— Они всегда такие навязчивые?</p><p>Кроули даже ответить не мог, пытаясь вспомнить как говорить, лежа на своем камне. Он был готов и уснуть там.</p><p>— Кроули? — Азирафаэль осторожно перевернул его. — Ты как? Да, эта прическа тебе идет, я как-то забыл сказать.</p><p>Кроули потянулся на звук его голоса, потерся лицом о его скулу, слыша, как змеи, довольно шурша, забиваются ангелу в волосы.</p><p>— Меня люто бесит то, что я не могу посмотреть в твои наглые глаза, — Кроули протянул руку, оглаживая лицо ангела. — Но, ты наговорил комплименты, так что живи. Как долго ты будешь таким?</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо хихикнул.</p><p>— Пока не знаю. Мне нравится. Я думал, может, еще посмотреть другие планеты? Ты как? Не хочешь на Галлифрей?</p><p>— Я буду тут, — Кроули лапал его, тащась от того как круто воспринимались прикосновения. Никакого зрения, только тактильность. — Буду здесь изображать злобного и опасного…</p><p>— В легенды ты войдёшь, как прекрасная дева. Как и всегда.</p><p>— А что поделать, если я красив, как сволочь? — Кроули довольно вздохнул. — Ну, чего, я уже могу увидеть твое очаровательное лицо?</p><p>— Не смущай меня, — тихо сказал ангел. — Можешь. А я пока что еще немного побуду плачущим.</p><p>— Они стремные, — признался Кроули открывая глаза, чувствуя как мгновенно, практически молниеносно тепло кожи под ладонью становится гладким и твёрдым мрамором. — Серьёзно, ангел. Они пугают даже меня. Они плохие ангелы. Ты пристал не к той компании.</p><p>Статуя безмолвствовала. Кроули покачал головой и сел, обнимая неловко сведенную в наклоне фигуру.</p><p>— Я все понимаю, переходный возраст и все такое… но возвращайся ко мне, прошу. Без тебя плохо. Ну, или я могу смотреть на тебя вечно. Чтобы ты никуда не мог уйти от меня.</p><p>Кроули снова поцеловал его губы, погладил висок, ресницы закрытых глаз. Тяжело вздохнул и опустил руку, поглаживая каменные изгибы драпировки.</p><p>— Хотя такая красота украсит любой дом. Особенно дом горгоны.</p><p>В Греции Кроули нравилось, да.</p><p>Он дернулся от мелодичного звука колокольчика над дверью. </p><p>Покупательницы ушли. Азирафаэль закрыл винтажный кассовый аппарат и подошёл к нему.</p><p>— Змейки, — улыбнулся он, касаясь его черно-красного клубка на голове, одна из змеек позволила накрутить себя на палец и принялась самозабвенно грызть кольцо.</p><p>— Воспоминания? — мурлыкнул Кроули. Ему и змейкам нравилось внимание. Чудесно ведь, получать внимание за просто так. Он притянул миссис Робинсон ближе, томно вздыхая.<br/>— Ты еще побудешь каменно-твердым для меня?</p><p>— Конечно. Вот только, дверь опять не закрыта.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. septem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Самое первое, что вспоминалось о Риме — там жарко. Арены, патриции на каменных амфитеатрах, много красного. Красного и золотого, иногда зеленого. И синего. Небо почти всегда безоблачно. Жар, марево, дрожащее над песком арены. Кроули помнил, как ногам было горячо даже сквозь подошвы сандалий и насколько тяжелой была палица.</p><p>Азирафаэль тоже вспоминался великолепным, огромным, огнегривым и чертовски опасным. Как он плавно шел, ступая лапами по песку арены, как перекатывались тяжи мышц под палевой шкурой.</p><p>— Ну привет, — Кроули перехватил палицу удобнее.</p><p>Азирафаэль прищурился и тряхнул гривой, вздернул верхнюю губу как злая собака, обнажая все. Огромные и влажные клыки.</p><p>— Ангел, ты пугаешь, серьезно.</p><p>Лев не среагировал, стегая себя хвостом по покатым бокам. Да, зверь из него тоже получался не худенький. Кроули сделал шаг назад, поднимая оружие. Ангел хочет играть по-крупному. Почему бы и нет? До смертоубийства в любом случае не дойдет, но, вот навалять Азирафаэлю за его последние выбрыки, было бы неплохо. Кроули оскалился и тоже прищурился, напрягая зрение, чтобы поймать тот момент, когда лев бросится на него.<br/>Трибуны гудели, как рой насекомых, и скандировали что-то, но звуки голосов сливались в общий рев, и Кроули почти ничего не слышал. Он переключился только на зрение и на вибрацию.</p><p>Лев не спешил нападать. </p><p>Пружинил на огромных лапах, красуясь, тряс гривой.</p><p>— И чего? — прошептал Кроули.</p><p>И пропустил. </p><p>Опасно пропустил стремительный бросок огромного зверя. Лев боднул его в бок, вынуждая рухнуть и прокатиться по песку, впрочем, тут же вскакивая и атакуя, но от палицы лев увернулся и снова оскалился, будто смеясь.</p><p>— Ну подожди, — прохрипел Кроули, досадливо стряхивая с лица песок.</p><p>Азирафаэль выглядел игриво и опасно одновременно. Кроули ощущал почти физическую потребность потаскать его за хвост. Или натыкать мордой в песок. От палицы ангел снова ушел, но Кроули успел дернуть его за ухо. Лев пискнул, как любой кот, потер ухо передней лапой, и, кажется, по-настоящему разозлился. Потому что показательно выпустил когти. Кроули успел ткнуть его палицей, но по касательной. Досадно. Еще досаднее стало, когда он рассмотрел летящую в лицо лапу с кинжалами когтей и понял, что не увернется. Азирафаэль когти убрать успел, но тычок жёсткой лапой в голову сбил с ног.</p><p>Лев прижал его к арене, тихо взрыкивая. Кроули даже не пытался шевелиться, такой зверь свалит и задушит.</p><p>А глаза льва блестели синим светом. И вот теперь Кроули услышал его шепот:</p><p>— Дорогой, ты никогда не мечтал о прилюдном сексе?</p><p>— Нет, — выдохнул Кроули, извиваясь, лапа стояла прямо у него на груди, толпа ревела что-то вроде «убей!», а его ангел предлагал секс.</p><p>Кажется, это тоже было возможным вариантом. Публика жаждала зрелищ и лев вполне располагал к этому.</p><p>— Азирафаэль, — прошипел он, тем не менее, не отпуская оружие. — Почему? Зачем?..</p><p>— Моя цель тут — есть христиан, а ты иудей.</p><p>— Ты тоже.</p><p>— Да, но люди не верят в высокие моральные ценности львов.</p><p>Он довольно потыкался влажным и шершавым носом ему в шею, посопел.</p><p>— Так и быть, давай изобразим что ты великий укротитель? А потом в камере нам будет очень-очень хорошо?</p><p>Кроули, усмехнувшись, кивнул и пихнул льва в грудь. Тот послушно отпрыгнул и толпа взревела. Большинство уже ждали кровавого пира. Кроули поднялся и отбросил палицу, бросаясь на льва с голыми руками, хватая гриву.</p><p>На личный вкус Кроули Азирафаэль переигрывал. Он, мявкнув, свалился на спину, позволяя зарыться руками ему в гриву на горле и душить. Точнее изображать удушение, потому что при всем желании, сквозь жёсткую и плотную, как колючки, шерсть Кроули не мог даже добраться до его горла. Азирафаэль даже комично свесил набок язык и поднял передние лапы, обнимая его, прижимая к горячей шерсти на животе. Поза неоднозначная и Кроули твердо решил взять ее на заметку. Объезжать льва можно по-разному. Кроули удобнее уселся на его живот и прям вот ощутил как лев занервничал.</p><p>Подбежали охранники, растащили их. Азирафаэль, злобно щерясь, позволил стражникам, ощетинившимся копьями, загнать его в свой вольер.</p><p>Кроули, с вываляными в песке волосами, с тонкой кровящей царапиной через всю щеку (ангел все-таки не совсем убрал когти) пафосно внимал воющей толпе.</p><p>Итак, он победил зверя, повалил его и чудом избежал смерти. Теперь ему предстояло пробраться в клетку к ждущему ангелу и выспросить, как уж его занесло на арену.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Случай представился ночью. Как раз в самое воровское время перед рассветом.<p>Кроули крался по коридорам. Пару раз ввалился к незнакомым львам и теперь был скорее злым, чем романтичным.</p><p>Азирафаэль нашелся в третьей клети. Он довольно лизал переднюю лапу и тихо мурлыкал. </p><p>Ну, как тихо, для льва почти не слышно.</p><p>— Ты маскируешься и это фу, — заметил Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль встопорщил вибриссы и так сладко зевнул, что Кроули почти рефлекторно повторил его движение.</p><p>— У меня период самобичевания, — Азирафаэль урчал и терся о железные прутья клети, выгибая спину. — Ты же знаешь как я не люблю есть сырое?</p><p>— Предлагаешь носить тебе булочки сюда? — Кроули провел ладонью по лоснящейся шерсти. — Я могу. Или вино?</p><p>— Просто скажи, что устал от этой игры и мы пойдем дальше.</p><p>О, Азирафаэль врал и Кроули знал это. Тому нравилось быть львом.</p><p>— Давно не были в Индии, — Азирафаэль наблюдал, как Кроули разгибает прутья и протискивается к нему в клетку. — Не хочешь в Индию?</p><p>— Не знаю, — уже не слушая, отмахнулся от него Кроули. — Падай на спину и помолчи?</p><p>Он полюбовался покорно свалившимся на спину и перекатившимся, как сытая кошка, Азирафаэлем и, схватив его за усы, звонко поцеловал в нос. Ангел тут же принялся лизаться.</p><p>— Нервничаешь или брезгуешь, детка?</p><p>Азирафаэль фыркнул и снова сладко и широко зевнул, обнажая огромную пасть и мягкий розовый язык.</p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>Кроули ловко оседлал зверя, прочесывая жесткую гриву, любуясь тем, как вспыхивают изумрудами глаза. Облапал за член. Огромный львиный член, пока еще скромно не выдвинутый из скрывающей его кожи.</p><p>— Я знаю, почему ты лев, — потерся лицом о морду льва Кроули. — Потому что только так ты можешь сам себя лизать, да?</p><p>— Ты тоже можешь, — рассмеялся Азирафаэль, — я тебе не запрещаю.</p><p>Кроули сдавленно хихикнул.</p><p>— Ну правда. Я же знаю, что вы, кисы, любители полизать себе яйца.</p><p>— Собаки тоже этим промышляют, — Азирафаэль пошевелился, чутко отзываясь на каждое прикосновение любовника. Кроули слишком хорошо гладил его, член стоял. И, с учётом разницы в размерах, пальцы Кроули не могли обхватить его член полностью.</p><p>— Ангел? Мы будем развлекаться?</p><p>— Нет, — лениво отозвался Азирафаэль, — прости, дорогой, межвидовой барьер и все такое.</p><p>— Ладно, — Кроули сполз ниже, теперь охватывая его член двумя руками и почти касаясь головки, — так и быть, сделаем хорошо только тебе.</p><p>Лев довольно сложил передние лапы на груди и тихо выдохнул.</p><p>— Мне здесь даже львицу не предложили, никакого сервиса. Что за место, — он мурлыкнул, когда Кроули лизнул головку. И довольно подул на нее. — Копьями тыкают, — продолжал рассуждать Азирафаэль, — но зато мне прислали самого горячего укротителя. Да, Кроули?</p><p>Кроули пощекотал его под сгибом задней лапы и лев рефлекторно дернулся. Поднял голову и недовольно фыркнул.</p><p>— Зачем? А?</p><p>— Чтобы ты не возмущался, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Знаешь, тебя никто не заставлял быть большой кошкой... котом, — рука Кроули скользнула на яйца льва. Тот замер, даже грудная клетка почти перестала двигаться.</p><p>— Давай я сделаю тебе хорошо? — продолжал шептать Кроули, не прекращая гладить его. — А ты потом позволишь мне тебя трахнуть?</p><p>Азирафаэль вздохнул и тихо мурлыкнул.</p><p>— Давай сначала ты, а потом я подумаю насчет трахнуть.</p><p>Кроули усмехнулся и вернулся к огромному члену, довольно касаясь руками и языком.</p><p>Вылизывая, стараясь взять в рот полностью. Поскуливая от того, что его дурной лев такой большой, и что не получается нормально взять в рот в этой человеческой форме. Только сжимать руками, чувствуя, как шипы приятно давят на ладони, и вылизывать головку. </p><p>Может, Азирафаэль может стать львом поменьше, таким... более антропоморфным?<br/>Ангел дернул лапой и тревожно забил хвостом.</p><p>— Этого мне мало, мало, — промурлыкал он.</p><p>Ладно, проще было изменить себе глотку, Кроули почувствовал как кожа на лице и шее частично покрывается чешуйками. Он вдохнул и плавно опустился ртом на член Азирафаэля, чувствуя, как тот давит на стенки горла, по ощущениям достав где-то до пищевода. Он таинственно замер, сдерживая себя от полного превращения и желания проглотить льва целиком. Он ведь мог.</p><p>Задние лапы уперлись ему в грудь, мягко отталкивая. Кроули скользнул назад, томно выдыхая. </p><p>Мелькнула дурная мысль, как все это выглядит со стороны и не роняет ли он честь ненастоящего раба-гладиатора отсасывая льву?</p><p>Азирафаэль засмеялся.</p><p>— Я слышу, о чем ты думаешь, Кроули.</p><p>Кроули послушно снова скользнул губами по члену, сжимая его видоизмененной глоткой. Ох, этим поехавшим безбожникам понравилось бы представление. Совокупление льва и человека, чем не номер?</p><p>Кроули вдохнул поглубже и, приноровившись, взял устойчивый, хоть и неторопливый темп. Блядский Азирафаэль, с его тупыми шутками про львиц.</p><p>— Ты же не трахался ни с кем кроме меня? — выдохнул Кроули, отстраняясь и позволяя члену скользнуть по своей щеке, оставляя влажный след. — Львицы твои там?</p><p>— Я не сплю с животными, Кроули! — простонал Азирафаэль.</p><p>— А я не животное? — он коснулся раздвоенным языком мягкого живота льва. Ангел зашипел и дотянулся передними лапами до его плеч.</p><p>— Ты создание выше. Так что...</p><p>— ...так что с-с-соси? — прошипел Кроули, дразнясь.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Азирафаэль и, подумав, добавил: — Пожалуйста?</p><p>С такой подкупающей и просящей интонацией, что Кроули довольно оскалился и снова сжал его член змеиным языком, практически затаскивая его себе в пасть. Создавая такой приятный вакуум, что Азирафаэль едва не забылся. Кроули снова подло ухватил его за яйца, не давая кончить, явно вынашивая планы коварно трахнуть.</p><p>Азирафаэль бы может и просил, но с Кроули это не имело никакого значения.</p><p>— Ты злой, — выдохнул Азирафаэль, — и мстишь мне за что-то. Да?</p><p>— Нет, — Кроули отстранился, предвкушающе погладил его, — просто когда еще мне выпадет удовольствие поиметь льва?</p><p>Азирафаэль печально вздохнул и завозился, вставая на лапы, припадая на передние.</p><p>— Тогда ладно.</p><p>Кроули самодовольно усмехнулся и легко потянул льва за хвост.</p><p>— Можно кусать мою кошечку за загривок? — не удержался Кроули, хватая хвост сильнее и прижимаясь членом к пушистой заднице. Хотя, не особо-то и пушистой, если быть честным.</p><p>— Ты можешь попытаться, да, — разрешил Азирафаэль.</p><p>Кроули сдавленно хохотнул, представляя, как частично трансформируется, чтобы дотянуться до львиной холки и кто-то видит эту жуткую картину. Бедолага получит заикание на всю жизнь. Все равно прокусить кожу невозможно, грива этого не даст, так что Кроули решил что холка вполне подойдет.</p><p>Он лизнул ладонь, быстро проведя ей по своему члену, но особо не переживал. Разница в размерах не даст ему сделать Азирафаэлю даже неприятно.</p><p>А приятно — вот да.</p><p>Поэтому Кроули не медля навалился на него, тесно прижимаясь и толкаясь, чувствуя, как обвивает его мешающийся хвост с кисточкой.</p><p>— Ты… убери его…</p><p>Азирафаэль дразняще пощекотал кисточкой его ухо. И не снизошел до каких-либо слов. Он прогнулся, почти ложась на передние лапы в такой блядско-развратной позе, что Кроули, не удержавшись, шлепнул его по бедру, инстинктивно толкаясь глубже.</p><p>Острые когти на передних лапах взрыли песок пола, и Азирафаэль утробно зарычал, часто дыша. Кроули все же видоизменился, дотягиваясь до шеи ангела, обвивая ее своей, удлинившейся и покрытой чешуей. Стягивая так, чтобы ощущать биение пульса. То, как туго пережато горло, и что его такой милый лев не может вздохнуть.</p><p>Кроули и так был возбужден до предела, так что как только Азирафаэль неконтролируемо забился под ним в судорогах (и от удовольствия и от удушья) — он отпустил его шею. Продолжая быстро и сильно трахать, чувствуя, как тот пульсирует вокруг его члена.</p><p>Если бы так получалось каждый раз…</p><p>Кроули коротко выдохнул и кончил, обрушиваясь на льва и тихо поскуливая.</p><p>— Повторим это для публики? — мурлыкнул он в теплую шерсть.</p><p>— Я тебе предлагал.</p><p>— Я не расслышал искренности в твоём голосе, — Кроули довольно обнял Азирафаэля, тот был замечательно-удобный, но лев его скинул и принялся лизаться. Кроули перехватил его огромную лобастую голову, так чтобы Азирафаэль сфокусировался на его глазах. — Какие у тебя планы на ближайшее десятилетие?</p><p>— Никаких. Можем провести его вместе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. octo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули пропал. Нет, Азирафаэль не искал его целенаправленно. Хотя на самом деле искал. </p><p>Но мир был огромен, и демон мог находиться где угодно далеко. В Европе царило время смут и костров инквизиции. Неудивительно, что все твари, имеющие хоть какое-то отношение к миру за гранью, поспешно покинули эти места. И почему-то Кроули вместе с ними.</p><p>Азирафаэль предполагал, что тот прячется где-то в Южной Америке, нюхая кокс и попивая виски на развалинах ацтекских пирамид. Это было бы вполне в его стиле, да и климат как нельзя лучше подходит для огромной змеи.</p><p>Сам же Азирафаэль оставался в Европе, пытаясь спасать «ведьмочек» от костров. Местные князья усердно ловили тех, не понимая, что в неурожае виноваты именно они сами, угнавшие людей в рекруты, для собственных стычек.</p><p>Время было мерзкое. Азирафаэль искренне пытался найти что-то хорошее, но трудно найти то, чего нет. Самое для него тяжелое, осознание, что все преступления творятся под прикрытием именем Отца, совершенно лишило его сна и покоя.</p><p>Ему было жаль, так жаль.</p><p>И рядом не было Кроули.</p><p>И мысль о том, что Бог знал, что так будет. Предвидел. Не мог не знать! Сводила его с ума.</p><p>Ему был нужен Кроули. </p><p>А вот он Кроули, вполне очевидно, нет. Иногда Азирафаэлю казалось, что того нет на земле. Возможно, его милого змея отозвали обратно в Ад? И теперь он занял свое законное место? У трона Ада, по левую руку Люцифера?</p><p>Печальные мысли бродили в голове, не давая нормально жить.</p><p>И все же, в один из дней Кроули появился.</p><p>Все было куда забавнее. </p><p>Азирафаэля поймали и приволокли в один из неосвященных храмов. Он чуял, что это место не дом отца, скорее одно из укрытий “диавола” под маской католической церкви.</p><p>И Кроули...</p><p>Кроули был на троне, почти в папских одеяниях. Азирафаэль его не сразу узнал, а когда узнал, понял, что с его демоном что-то не так. Тот выглядел привычно, но ощущался совершенно иначе. От него веяло соленой кровью и приторной гнилью.</p><p>Жестом Кроули приказал послушникам убраться и перевел взгляд сияющих глаз на Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Мне здесь не нужны ангелы.</p><p>— Хорошо, я уйду, — растерянно повел плечом Азирафаэль. Он никогда не боялся Кроули. Никогда. Но сейчас чувствовал себя несоизмеримо хуже. Как обнаружить старого друга — или только знакомого? — и понять, что все время общения с тобой он на самом деле терпеть тебя не мог.</p><p>Но ведь он знал, что Кроули его друг. Что они союзники с начала сотворения времен.</p><p>— Нет, не уйдешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль внимательно смотрел на него. Внешне изменений не было, но чувствовалась, витала в воздухе некая настороженность. Словно Кроули забыл его.</p><p>— Не хочу, чтобы ангелы мешали, или сорвали мне ритуал.</p><p>Кроули спустился к Азирафаэлю со своего пьедестала, двигаясь как-то иначе. Во всем, в мимике и жестах, чувствовалось что-то иное. Может ли демон быть одержим демоном? Или чем угодно другим? </p><p>Одним из мёртвых богов?</p><p>Это ведь... оболочка, да?</p><p>Азирафаэль склонил голову к плечу, внимательно рассматривая друга.</p><p>— Ты не участвуешь в ритуалах, насколько мне известно, — он передернул плечами. — Ты не просто рядовой бес, ритуал вызова не сработает, ты и без того свободен от Ада.</p><p>— Конечно, я свободен от Ада, — Кроули поймал пальцами его за подбородок. — Мне нужен портал не в Ад, а намного... намного, — не-Кроули больно укусил его за губу, тут же отпуская, и теперь слизывал кровь, — намного дальше. Или глубже. Смотря как считать?</p><p>Азирафаэль тряхнул было головой, но Кроули удержал его.</p><p>— Мне мало одного мира, мне нужны все, и ты, ангел, мне станешь мешать. И я не вижу ни одной причины оставлять тебя в живых.</p><p>Слушать все это, произносимое приятным и таким красивым голосом Кроули, было жутко вдвойне. Азирафаэль не мог сосредоточится на смысле сказанного.</p><p>— С другой стороны, кровь ангела усиливает любую магию. Важный момент — живого ангела.</p><p>Кроули вытянул платок, с фальшивой осторожностью промокая прокушенную и кровившую ранку.</p><p>— Этого мало.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Азирафаэль внимательно смотрел в глаза и совершенно не узнавал Кроули. — Кто ты?</p><p>Тот моргнул и на мгновение глаза из змеиных-желтых стали алыми с прямоугольным зрачком.</p><p>— Неважно.</p><p>И пока не-Кроули скалился, Азирафаэль сложил руки в символ изгнания демона.</p><p>Вспышка раскидала их по разным углам зала. И теперь ангел пытался рассмотреть хоть что-то после яркого света.</p><p>— О, этот ангел кусается. И все бы сработало, вот только я не демон.</p><p>И тут Азирафаэль осознал, что все как будто бы сказки или мифы о том, что есть кто-то древнее и могущественнее отца — истина. Прямо сейчас перед ним было существо, которое не подчинялось Его законам.</p><p>— Открой мне портал, котеночек? — тьма клубилась за Кроули, размывая очертания его фигуры, проростая рогами и копытами, лишними парами глаз, жуткими раззявленными пастями, с капающей слюной. — Открой мне портал, и тогда я, быть может, отдам тебе твоего демона?</p><p>— П-портал? — Азирафаэль ненавидел себя за столь слепую веру в отца, за отрицание любых учений. Он должен был узнать обо всех мифах, он должен был…</p><p>— Кровь ангелов открывает врата куда пожелаешь, — Кроули грубо протащил его в центр этого жуткого храма. Азирафаэль чувствовал, что они остались одни. Точнее втроем: он, мёртвый бог и Кроули, который был где-то там, внутри, так далеко, что и не дотянуться. Люди, если они были людьми, разбежались. Эманации закручивались в вихри над ними, сила столь явно искажала действительность, прорываясь в реальность. Символы начинали светиться.</p><p>Азирафаэль сжал руки в кулаки. Портал он не откроет, но чьим именем изгнать того, кто сам божество? Именем отца? О, нет…</p><p>— Кто ты?</p><p>— Я тот, кто был здесь раньше. Я тот, кто идет сюда. И ты мне поможешь, — выдохнуло оно. — Я Черный козерог лесов, бес с легионом младых. Я похоть.</p><p>Не-Кроули снова медленно и со вкусом лизнул его кровившую рану.</p><p>— У меня есть на тебя планы, котеночек. Как думаешь, лучше драть тебя так, чтобы ты видел лицо своего «друга»? Или поступить милосердно и, — мёртвый бог рывком перевернул его, больно захватывая ладонью горло, кусая шею, — и просто поиметь так?</p><p>Азирафаэль испуганно дернулся, оба варианта его совершенно не устраивали, к страху за Кроули примешивался отвратительный привкус страха за себя самого.</p><p>— Именем гос…</p><p>— Твой отец младенец по сравнению со мной, — прошипел козерог. — Даже не пытайся. Ей, конечно, будет очень досадно, что одно из ее творений использовали… не по назначению, скажем так.</p><p>Азирафаэль попытался вырваться, но это уже не было взвешенным решением, его почти захватила паника. Не-Кроули больно сжал зубы у него на загривке, до мерзкого хруста рассекаемой кожи, провел пальцами по свежей ране и вычертил символ на полу. Символ искаженной звезды. </p><p>Азирафаэль воскликнул, от символа просто несло чем-то неправильным, черным и непостижимо жутким.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?!</p><p>Козерог усмехнулся.</p><p>— Иду сюда. Или отсюда. Перемещаюсь в пространстве. Эта вселенная просто один из моих шагов.</p><p>Азирафаэль зажмурился, но тут же испуганно распахнул глаза, когда ощутил, что не-Кроули больно надавил коленом ему на позвоночник, стягивая с него одежду.</p><p>— Пусти! — он попытался дернуться, но не смог. Не смог даже вдохнуть. — Зачем…</p><p>— Потому, что я так хочу. А воля богов должна быть исполнена, — прошипело нечто. — Ты же ангел? И должен подчиняться богу. Что за дело если бог немного не такой? Я тоже, как и твой бог, очень люблю детей.</p><p>Он с удовольствием провел рукой, раздирая кожу когтями. Оставляя порезы, набухающие кровью.</p><p>Азирафаэль снова задергался, отчаянно пытаясь сменить ипостась, стать львом, чтобы были силы сопротивляться этому существу. Но его душу, если у ангелов она есть, сам источник силы словно сковал чугунный кокон. Он даже не смог раскрыть крылья.</p><p>Не-Кроули снова мерзко потерся о его бедра, с урчанием слизывая кровь из ран, специально сильно надавливая языком на края.</p><p>— Твой демон боится происходящего. Это так вкусно. Да и ты, ангел, так хорошо боишься.</p><p>Азирафаэль поспорил бы. Он не боялся, прямо в этот момент он обрадовался, Кроули все еще был там, все еще существовал. Им двоим предстоит быть очень сильными.</p><p>Тело это всего лишь тело.</p><p>Он правда пытался отвлечься от происходящего, но мёртвый бог не позволял. Прикосновения его рук, воспринимались ожогами.</p><p>Азирафаэль перестал вырываться, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы продолжать дышать. Даже это казалось сложным, легкие словно бунтовали.</p><p>— Итак… — нечто прижалось к нему, заставляя вздрогнуть, ощутив твердый член.<br/>Азирафаэль зажмурился, стараясь не разрыдаться. Он любил Кроули, так сильно любил Кроули. Но теперь… его не насилие пугало, а то что Кроули точно все это видит. И чувствует. </p><p>Чувствует его отвращение и ненависть.</p><p>И воспринимает на свой счет. </p><p>Что теперь будет с ними?</p><p>Мысли метались испуганными птицами, мешали друг другу, но замерли, оставляя в голове неприятную пустоту, когда то, что было Кроули деловито звякнуло ремнем на штанах.</p><p>Азирафаэль снова попытался вырваться, но мёртвый бог хохотнул, снова опустил руку, на этот раз распарывая его мышцы.</p><p>— Тут должны были быть крылья. Можешь представить, что ты павший.</p><p>Он зажмурился и вскрикнул, когда Кроули провел вторую кровавую полосу на его спине.</p><p>— Прекрасно. Знаешь, я так давно не играл, что просто не могу себя сдерживать. Так бы и сожрал тебя. Целиком.</p><p>И с этими словами он потянул его бедра на себя, вталкиваясь на сухую, удерживая его удлинившимися когтями. Так больно вгрызаясь в тело, между плечом и шеей, вырывая кусок плоти, что Азирафаэль на миг забыл, как дышать. Боль была багровой, в отличие от кокона, сковавшего его существо. Он чуть ли не впервые в жизни ощущал, насколько хрупка его внешняя оболочка, истекающая кровью и содрогающаяся от боли.</p><p>Нервы горели, спазмы прокатывались волнами. Самое жуткое, что не получалось отвлечься. Одно было хорошо — хотя тут хорошего не могло быть ничего — он не видел лица Кроули.<br/>И словно подслушав его мысли, мёртвый бог отстранился и так же легко как игрушку перевернул его.</p><p>— Мне нужно больше страданий, котеночек. Смотри на меня и знай, что он смотрит на тебя.</p><p>Божество больше не скрывало красных глаз, настолько жутких, что в горле вставал ком. Азирафаэль попытался было зажмуриться, но стало только хуже, нахлынула тошнота, а голова закружилась. Хотелось не чувствовать. Не чувствовать, как член медленно двигается в нем. Медленно, потому что мёртвый бог наслаждается его агонией и отвращением. Не хотелось ощущать его руки на себе, пачкающие его же кровью.</p><p>И уж тем более Азирафаэль предпочел бы не знать, что Кроули смотрит и ничего не может изменить. От этого тошнота становилась сильнее.</p><p>— Вы так хороши в своих эмоциях, — прошептало существо. — Ваша боль… — он двинулся резче и ангел проскулил. — Такая живая. И такая вкусная. Как думаешь, — он склонился на ним, прижимаясь губами к его скуле и потерся о нее, стирая со своего лица кровь, еще сильнее размазывая ее, — он умрет если тебя убить?</p><p>Азирафаэль распахнул глаза в ужасе, рассмотрел скалящиеся зубы и чужую усмешку на таких знакомых губах.</p><p>А затем рывком преодолел невозможно малое расстояние разделяющие их — касаясь губами его лба. Невесомо и целомудренно. Мёртвый бог растерянно моргнул, не понимая… все еще не понимая. И тут же отпрянул от него, рыча и беснуясь, не обращая внимания ни на что больше, пытаясь освободиться.</p><p>— Поцелуй ангела, — Азирафаэль брезгливо оттер рукой губы, наблюдая за потерявшими формы Кроули и мёртвым богом, — убивает, если таково мое желание.</p><p>Существо откинулось к стене, глядя на руки, стремительно теряющие форму. Божество утробно взвыло, сотрясая стены храма и Азирафаэль был вынужден зажмуриться, боясь ослепнуть от пульсирующего света. Сущность покидала тело демона, оставаясь неровным сверкающим облаком.</p><p>Кроули вернул себе змеиную, частично фантомную, форму и агрессивно грызся с Шаб-Ниггуратом.</p><p>Азирафаэль лизнул ладонь, морщась от противно-металлического вкуса крови, пропитавшего все вокруг, и стер одну из линий пентаграммы, останавливая открытие портала.</p><p>И наблюдая за уже отчаянной дракой.</p><p>Кроули обвился вокруг сияющего существа, стискивая сильным телом и впиваясь зубами, наполненными ядом везде, куда мог дотянуться.</p><p>— Кроули, — смог выдохнуть ангел. На самом деле он был бесконечно рад, что с демоном ничего не случилось.</p><p>Форма зверя была как нельзя кстати, так что он тоже изменился, переживая то мгновение, когда понимаешь — у тебя четыре лапы, и раз уж Кроули теперь был занят битьем морд — ему доставалось закрыть портал. Он стирал линии, слизывая контуры, и тушил расставленные свечи просто наступая на них, чувствуя как горячий воск забивается в шерсть около подушечек лап. Стараясь не отвлекаться на воющий клубок в центре. </p><p>И когда последняя линия была уничтожена, существо взвыло и взорвалось сотнями искр, осыпая пол вокруг тонкими ледяными осколками.</p><p>Кроули опустился на пол и затих.</p><p>Азирафаэль тоже. </p><p>Воздух и пространство подрагивало всполохами и всплесками нереализованной энергии. Светящиеся контуры сливались в спирали и осыпались тающими искрами. Погружая все в темноту.</p><p>Азирафаэль понимал, что надо бы поговорить, сказать хоть что-то. Но не мог, не мог заставить себя произнести ни звука. Он физически не мог хоть как-то охарактеризовать свое состояние. Он словно стал пустым и бесчувственным.</p><p>Кроули заговорил первым.</p><p>— Я уйду.</p><p>И, прежде чем Азирафаэль смог что-то сказать, ушел.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кроули сам думал, что он наверное единственный демон, который хоть когда-либо задумывался над самоубийством. Потому, что воспоминания о том, что он сделал, не отпускали ни на секунду. Он помнил все отвратительно отчетливо, но изменить ничего не мог.<p>Хотелось натурально лечь и умереть. Эгоистично, конечно, но это казалось выходом. Он не думал, что у него может получиться ненавидеть себя сильнее, чем в тот момент когда он пал. </p><p>Еще хуже было от осознания того, что в глубине души, которой у демонов нет, в самой далекой части его «я» — ему это понравилось.</p><p>И как теперь существовать?</p><p>Азирафаэль вел себя как будто нормально, ночами не рыдал в подушку и тот случай не вспоминал. Напротив, глупый ангел пытался его найти и несчастно заглядывал в глаза всем хоть сколько-нибудь похожим встречным рыжим, как будто переживая за него, за демона, который напал на него.</p><p>Кроули не касался его. </p><p>Они не спали вместе. </p><p>И не жили. </p><p>Кроули сталкерил. </p><p>Он довольно жутко иногда стоял над Азирафаэлем ночами, глядя на то, как ангел спит.<br/>Просто чтобы удостовериться, что все хорошо. И медленно грыз себя за то, что успел сглупить и сбежать от инквизиции прямиком в Ад, где только один путь — безумие. Что не смог вовремя заметить присутствие божества, а ведь были, были предпосылки.</p><p>Он слажал по всем фронтам.</p><p>Потом решил, что вариант не видеться совсем с ангелом (в одностороннем порядке, когда он жутко следит за ним) не вариант. Кроули хватило лет на десять.</p><p>Он снова, как безумный маньяк, выследил Азирафаэля. </p><p>Ангел стал настоятелем в одном из дальних монастырей Франции. И Кроули неделю кряду кружил, как лиса вокруг курятника, отыскивая путь неосвященной земли. Это сработало. Ход, трудолюбиво прорытый монахами, явно не нес ни следа святости. И вел в ближайший бордель. Так что Кроули легко проскочил в монастырь и тяжело вздохнул. Последнее место, где он хотел бы оказаться.</p><p>На самом деле монастырь проще всего перепутать с борделем, но его ангел выбрал это место исключительно за обширную библиотеку. И нашёлся там же, увлеченно переписывающий что-то с греческого. Черный цвет ему шёл, белая колоратка тоже.<br/>Кроули сглотнул и, прячась за стеллажами, подошел ближе, жадно рассматривая фигуру Азирафаэля. Он понял, насколько скучал прямо в этот самый момент, и едва не застонал от облегчения.</p><p>Ангел мирно вел остро-отточенным пером по пергаменту и казался полностью увлеченным своей работой.</p><p>— Это стихи Сафо, — тихо произнес он и повернулся, безошибочно встречаясь со взглядом жёлтых глаз Кроули. — Они тебе нравятся?</p><p>Кроули не знал, что сказать, его нехило трясло.</p><p>— Тебя давно не было, — заметил ангел, откладывая перо.</p><p>— Хотел тебя увидеть, — выдохнул Кроули, сам понимая, как жадно он смотрит на Азирафаэля, практически лапая его взглядом, запоминая малейшие изменения. Их почти не было, но Кроули все равно боялся, что его ангел изменился, что больше не будет прежним, знакомым.</p><p>— Я тоже. А ты не отозвался. Это совсем невежливо, Кроули.</p><p>Демон едва не завыл.</p><p>Невежливо?</p><p>— Могу пригласить тебя на ужин, — продолжал улыбаться Азирафаэль. — Я тут все еще развиваю кулинарию.</p><p>— Сейчас пост, — растерялся Кроули, на самом деле, что едят монахи?</p><p>— И именно поэтому мы нарекли кроликов рыбой, — усмехнулся ангел.</p><p>— Мне кажется, я знаю кто это придумал, — пробормотал Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль рассмеялся и, закрыв чернильницу, шагнул к нему, обнимая за шею, так хорошо прижимаясь всем телом.</p><p>— Я очень скучал.</p><p>Кроули позволил себе уткнуться носом в плечо ангела, но не переусердствовать с объятиями. То, что ангел снисходит до прикосновения к нему, говорит только о том, что Азирафаэль великодушен и вообще… ангел, да.</p><p>— Я тоже, — выдохнул Кроули, чувствуя, как звенят от напряжения мышцы, в неимоверной попытке не стиснуть Азирафаэля до хруста костей.</p><p>Азирафаэль отстранился, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Идем, покормлю тебя, — он ухватил Кроули за руку и потащил вслед за собой. — Я научился печь шикарный хлеб, воздушный и мягкий, тебе понравится, вот увидишь.</p><p>О, Кроули знал, что ему понравится. Ему не может не понравиться. Он любит все, что делает Азирафаэль.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Монастырское вино было хорошим. Как и монахи. Прекрасные люди, Кроули даже отвлекся от своих терзаний, найдя тех, с кем можно было детально пообсуждать религию и Библию. Взглянуть со стороны. Выглядело и ощущалось романтично, да и Азирафаэль в этой среде был очень к месту. Кроули довольно улыбался. Ему казалось, что старые добрые времена вернулись.<p>Пока, уже глубокой ночью, Азирафаэль не потащил его за собой в келью. И Кроули позволял себя тащить, сталкиваясь с ним локтями и бёдрами в этих узких переходах, а потом немного протрезвел. Вот в тот момент, когда сообразил, что кровать в келье одна, и ангел волок его к себе с вполне определённой целью.</p><p>— Нет, — прошептал он, и в тишине монастырских стен это ударило набатом.</p><p>Азирафаэль уставился на него совершенно непонимающе.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Кроули никак не мог сформулировать, почему. Слишком тяжело. Он не мог правильно облечь все это в слова. Что он даже дотрагиваться до ангела не имеет никакого права. Кроули осторожно перехватил руку Азирафаэля, погладил привычное и знакомое кольцо.</p><p>— Я так виноват перед тобой.</p><p>Ангел поднял бровь.</p><p>— Виноват? Но мне не за что винить тебя…</p><p>— Тот случай. То божество, которое меня поработило, я должен был с ним справиться. Обязан. Я не должен был допустить…</p><p>— Это же был не ты.</p><p>Кроули очень и очень хотел услышать, что Азирафаэль не винит его. Но ангел ни черта не знал о том, насколько Кроули мерзкий. В самой глубине. Так далеко, что он и сам боялся в себя заглядывать.</p><p>— Мне понравилось.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Мне все это понравилось, — Кроули шептал, потому что нормально говорить не мог, горло перехватывало, но Азирафаэль должен был знать правду.</p><p>Ангел смотрел на него блестящими глазами.</p><p>— Кроули, — выдохнул он. — Это место, где грехи отпускают.</p><p>Тот едва не рассмеялся. Видано ли, отпускать грехи бесу?</p><p>— Я не должен быть с тобой и касаться тебя, но… не смог.</p><p>Он погладил его запястье, пальцами, так и не отпуская руку, слыша как бьется под кожей пульс. Удивительно ровно. Самому Кроули казалось, что его сердце грохочет где-то в висках.</p><p>Ему нужно было уйти, и он бы ушел. Он уйдет. Но он не мог заставить себя отпустить Азирафаэля. И вздрогнул, когда ангел сам перехватил его за запястье, одновременно и вжимая в стену кельи, и притягивая к себе.</p><p>— Ты коришь себя за то, чего не делал. Это глупо и в корне неправильно, Кроули, — прошептал он, касаясь губами его щеки. — Глупый. Ты пропал на десять лет, заставил меня нервничать, но сейчас я вижу, что тебе пришлось не лучше.</p><p>Кроули окаменел. Ему казалось что все чувства сконцентрировались на том участке кожи, где Азирафаэль касался его. Вел по его скуле губами, теплым прикосновением. Сжимал руку за запястье, сильно, как раз с намеком, что просто и быстро вырваться не получится.<br/>Но сомнения все еще грызли Кроули голодными змеями. Забавная аналогия, он даже на мгновение забыл о навязчивых мыслях. И ответил на поцелуй, когда ангел прижался губами к его губам.</p><p>И тут Кроули вспомнил.</p><p>— А почему я не умираю от того что ты меня целуешь?</p><p>Азирафаэль отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза, удивлённо и так мило, что Кроули забыл, о чем он вообще спрашивал. И зачем.</p><p>— Потому, что я не хочу тебя убить, — ответил он. — Ну и потому, что ты меня любишь.</p><p>Кроули нервно усмехнулся.</p><p>— А это так работает?</p><p>— Ага. А ты думал, я убиваю всех, кого чмокну? — ангел рассмеялся, скользя ладонями по его бедрам. — Это глупость. Изначально — это дар какого-либо таланта. Ты хочешь быть гением в чем-то?</p><p>Кроули медленно моргнул, соображая. Можно пожелать все, что угодно?</p><p>— Хочу быть гением в сексе, ангел.</p><p>— Ну нет, это будет подарком мне, а не тебе.</p><p>Кроули тихо хихикнул, а потом вздохнул.</p><p>— Я боюсь за тебя. Я причинил тебе вред и я…</p><p>Азирафаэль поднял бровь и накрыл ладонью его пах.</p><p>— Да нет, все стоит, просто мне муторно, потому, что я боюсь, что ты боишься.</p><p>— Я боюсь, что это все на тебя повлияло куда как сильнее, — Азирафаэль подался ближе, осторожно накрывая его губы своими, настолько целомудренным поцелуем, что Кроули зажмурился, хватаясь за его плечи, позволяя вжать себя в шершавую стену монастырского коридора. И обнял за шею, прогоняя прочь этот чертов ужас, так глубоко засевший в нем. Азирафаэль довольно фыркнул, и поцелуй из плавного и осторожного как-то легко превратился в жаркий и страстный.</p><p>— Давай так, сделаем вид, что это именно я тебя соблазнил.</p><p>Кроули стаскивал с Азирафаэля мешающую целовать его шею колоратку.</p><p>— О, нет, — лапал его Азирафаэль, — коварный демон прокрался в монастырь, чтобы украсть мою невинность. Пошли быстрее, Кроули, десять лет целибата, у меня скоро крылья и сквозь этот образ прорастут.</p><p>Кроули рассмеялся, вздрогнул от того, как коридор вернул искаженное эхо, и утянул ангела в келью, тесную и наполовину забитую книгами.</p><p>Азирафаэль дергал его рубашку, стремясь скорее раздеть. Потом Кроули предсказуемо оступился и рухнул, сбив собой несколько стопок книг, охнул от того, как больно впились в бока их ребра и кованые уголки. Азирафаэль, упавший рядом, довольно потянул его на себя, снова целуя и заставляя не думать ни о чем, кроме его губ, его вкуса, его запаха и прикосновений. По которым он так скучал, которых боялся и хотел все долгие десять лет.<br/>Азирафаэль легко выпутался из сутаны, позволяя ощутить прикосновения кожи к коже.<br/>Кроули вело от того, что он мог касаться его, он уселся на его бедра, жмурясь от удовольствия и потираясь так, чтобы их члены скользили друг напротив друга.</p><p>Кроули упёрся ладонями в грудь Азирафаэлю, заглядывая в глаза, почти тёмные сейчас.</p><p>— Хочу тебя. Трахни меня, ангел? Мне это очень-очень нужно.</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо выдохнул, кивая.</p><p>— Разве можно отказать…</p><p>Кроули тихо проскулил и жестом материализовал в ладони баночку масла, торопливо открыл и вылил на руку.</p><p>Сжимая член Азирафаэля, пачкая капающим маслом его сутану.</p><p>— Непривычно видеть тебя в чёрном, — не удержался он, заводя руку назад, касаясь себя, вздрагивая от того, как невесомо ангел ведет ладонями по его бедрам.</p><p>— Почему же? Я был в трауре каждую секунду, пока тебя не было рядом, — выдохнул ангел, глядя ему в глаза.</p><p>Кроули тихо охнул, ведя рукой по члену Азирафаэля, торопясь подготовить себя. С другой стороны… можно было обойтись и без этого. Но его рывок остановил Азирафаэль, как-то резко растерявший негу и неторопливость.</p><p>— Нет, я не дам тебе наказывать себя мной. Не надо, Кроули.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты мной наслаждался. Так что умасли меня.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся и охнул, когда Кроули провел скользкой рукой по его члену и сменил позицию, медленно опускаясь, ощущая, как сердце сбивается с ритма. Его ангел его любит, несмотря ни на что. Кроули остановился прочувствовать этот момент. Ощутить то, как часто дышит Азирафаэль, то, что он может слышать его пульс и то, что на  его члене так хорошо.</p><p>— Ангел, — бездумно выдохнул Кроули и качнулся в вечном, как Вселенная, движении. Азирафаэль тихо проскулил, придерживая его за бедра и не отрывая взгляда от Кроули. Словно не мог насмотреться, хотел больше ощущений. Чтобы, возможно, самому себе доказать, что Кроули здесь.</p><p>Его настоящий Кроули.</p><p>— Не знал, что в монастырях, — Кроули светил желтыми глазами, он отвлекся на секунду, для того чтобы разделить долгий и чувственный поцелуй, — в монастырях так хорошо.</p><p>— Это только тебе. И мне.</p><p>Кроули отстранился, выпрямляясь, продолжая раскачиваться, погладил свою шею, грудь, зажав сосок между пальцами, рисуясь.</p><p>— У меня еще никогда не было монаха, Азирафаэль.</p><p>Ангел усмехнулся, сорвавшись на стон.</p><p>— Потому, что это так избито, демон соблазняет невинного монаха.</p><p>Кроули вздрогнул, когда Азирафаэль сел и зашипел, когда тот обхватил губами второй сосок. Сжал руки на его пояснице, надавливая, вынуждая опуститься, проникая так глубоко, так хорошо. Наконец-то, все было правильно. Кроули всхлипнул, не веря, что это он издает все эти скулящие звуки. Он старался всегда быть брутальным самцом. Но Азирафаэль был слишком хорош, желанен, и демон без раздумий откинул все мысли в сторону. Позволяя Азирафаэлю делать все, что угодно. А себе — жарко и бездумно трахаться на полу монастыря на рассыпавшихся книгах.</p><p>— Сильнее, — Кроули вжался лицом в изгиб шеи и плеча и только вздрагивал от особо резких движений. И Азирафаэль послушно дал сильнее, сбивая дыхание, заставляя сипло скулить.</p><p>Еще пара минут такой бешенной скачки, и он кончил бы сам, но ангел подло замедлился, пережимая его член у основания.</p><p>— Торопыга.</p><p>Кроули зарычал, чувствуя, как видоизменяется глотка, и подавился воздухом. Азирафаэль перекинул его на спину, вжимая и снова размеренно трахая, только теперь плавно. Так, что Кроули изнывал от этой неторопливости и обстоятельности.</p><p>Ангел явно мстил и местью наслаждался.</p><p>— Тебе нравится, не егози, — шепнул он. — Правда ведь?</p><p>Кроули завозился, обхватывая его ногами и пытаясь пришпорить. Он почти разрыдался, если бы не знал, что тогда Азирафаэль ни за что не даст ему этого забыть.</p><p>— Хороший Кроули, — выдыхал на каждом движении Азирафаэль, загоняя член так глубоко, что Кроули всхлипывал. Да, он старательно был хорошим и молчал о том, как хочется перекинуть ангела на спину и сильно оттрахать собой, в пару-тройку движений догнав оргазм.</p><p>— Азирафаэль, — проскулил он. — Ну пожалуйста!</p><p>Ангел послушался. Хоть когда-то он слушается! Сжал Кроули в хватке, дополнительно положив ладонь на горло, не позволяя нормально вдохнуть. Сильно и быстро трахая, зная, что Кроули этого хватит, чтобы кончить. И действительно, Кроули даже отключиться не успел, как кончил, сильно, заляпав их двоих по уши.</p><p>— Твои страхи утихли?</p><p>Демон нашел сил только что-то невнятно угукнуть.</p><p>— Ты не сбежишь? Или тебя стоит привязать?</p><p>Кроули отрицательно тряхнул головой, понимая, что гривой собрал всю каменную пыль с пола (и с книг). Надо было вспомнить, как складывать звуки в слова.</p><p>— Тут столько всего интересного в подвале, — продолжал веселиться ангел.</p><p>— Предлагаешь ролевые игры устроить? — Кроули довольно вздохнул. — Я только за. Только дай немного отдышаться, — он потер глаза. — Ты меня заездил.</p><p>— Конечно, — Азирафаэль лежал рядом и перебирал его пряди волос, так медитативно, что несмотря на гребанные книги — и особенно на их обитые металлом сучьи уголки — Кроули было уютно. — Ты остаешься здесь? Со мной? Ненадолго?</p><p>Кроули смог только дернуть головой, мол, согласен, да.</p><p>— Надо сообщить настоятелю, что к нам примкнул новый собрат, — патетично произнес ангел, чем сразу же взбесил Кроули, так просто и привычно, что он рассмеялся. — Коий жаждет служить Господу нашему.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты, ангел, и есть настоятель этого борделя.</p><p>Азирафаэль скромно потупился и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Не пытайся заверить меня, что это не так.</p><p>Они долго лежали просто обнявшись на куче богословских книг.</p><p>Мир медленно снова встал на место. Стал таким, каким и должен был быть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. novem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этот кошмар никогда не кончится.</p><p>Кроули был в этом уверен. Он забился на чердак, в сено. Чего только стоило отыскать дом в пригороде с чердаком и сухим сеном. Кроули снова хотел быть собой, отдельным от ребенка существом. Но, похоже, это ему не светило в ближайшее время. Он грустно жевал сухой стебелек и думал о потерянных годах юности. О том, как здорово было век, полвека, даже год назад.</p><p>Его накрыла не послеродовая, а предродовая депрессия.</p><p>Ангелу вот хорошо, это не его сейчас плющит как камбалу на мелководье. Кроули свернулся в огромную змею, удобнее зарываясь в сено. Тут было тепло и уютно, никто не тревожил, и можно было погрустить в одиночестве. Противный ангел даже не думает и не знает, как ему сейчас тоскливо и уныло. Кроули прикусил кончик хвоста, задумчиво пожевывая. Дурная-дурная привычка.</p><p>Вот чему он сможет научить ребёнка? Нет, чему-то сможет, но… ребенок это плюс еще одно существо за которое придётся переживать.</p><p>Помимо Азирафаэля. Ага.</p><p>Нет, его ангел умный, очень умный, прям адово сексуально умный (да Азирафаэль придумал больше разврата чем Азазель, а это уже что-то да значит), но всегда и во всем видел только хорошее.</p><p>Тупица.</p><p>Кроули грустно извернулся брюхом вверх и пошуршал соломой. Как ему выдержать восторженного идиота и его детеныша рядом? Смотреть на их целенаправленные попытки себе навредить и пытаться не сделать этого самостоятельно? Просто чтобы перестать нервничать о том, что это случится.</p><p>Он раззявил пасть от острой судороги боли, впрочем, тут же отпустившей его. Кладка точно сместилась. Кроули надеялся только на то, что у него сейчас не такая же дико удивленная морда, как у впервые рожающей кошки. Только потому, что он не был кошкой. Кроули зашипел, жмурясь, вытягиваясь, чувствуя себя неуютно открытым и беззащитным. Он одновременно хотел и не хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль был рядом.</p><p>И пока он паниковал, размышляя звать-незвать, все закончилось. Так же дико внезапно.</p><p>Кроули беззвучно засипел и, если бы мог, то зажмурился бы. Смотреть на хвостовую часть своей прекрасной тушки было страшно.</p><p>Демон он или нет?</p><p>Он рывком, как при нападении, вскинулся и остановился на середине движения.</p><p>Ага, он яйцекладущая змея, замечательно.</p><p>Одной загадкой мира меньше.</p><p>Он внимательно осмотрел, обнюхал и даже лизнул кожистое яйцо. Ангельское яйцо в плане размножения. Кроули похихикал про себя.</p><p>— Мой маленький нефилимчик, — прошуршал он, пугая самого себя и обвивая детеныша. Стало спокойнее. Теперь он отдельно — ребенок тоже отдельно, и если кто-то только попытается напасть… он всех сожрёт. Проглотит не жуя, предварительно удушив так, чтобы их ребра пропороли лёгкие, ломаясь. Кроули довольно выдохнул, осталось совсем недолго. И он сможет увидеть своего ребенка.</p><p>Оу.</p><p>Детеныша его и Азирафаэля. Интересно, ангел обрадуется, если ему показать яйцо? Кроули сосредоточился и вытянул хвост, доставая из вороха соломы телефон. И задумался. Написать или позвонить? А что сказать? Я родил? Так он не родил, ну то есть ребенок еще там и он… блаженное настроение почти покинуло его, поэтому он нажал хвостом на вызов.</p><p>— Да, — голос немного хрипел, но становится человеком только из-за одного разговора Кроули не собирался, — бросай эти яблоки и иди в дом. Я на чердаке. Только осторожно и без лишних движений.</p><p>Ответ Кроули не слушал, телефон подло выскальзывал из его хвоста. Он злобно потыкал в сброс и со вздохом лег, уткнувшись носом в кожистую скорлупу. Смех-то какой, он даже не знал, нужно ли греть свое яйцо?</p><p>Азирафаэль явился через десять минут и замер в дверях.</p><p>— Яйцо. Больше не ем омлеты.</p><p>— И это все, что ты говоришь впервые увидев нашего ребенка? — Кроули злобно распутывал яйцо, подсознательно планируя стремительный рывок, чтоб покусать ангела. Его… потому что.</p><p>— Яблоки будешь?</p><p>Кроули пошипел, стараясь обуздать накрывающие его эмоции, вспомнил, что этого ангела он любит.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Азирафаэль протянул ему пару яблок, а сам снова перевел взгляд на яйцо.</p><p>— То есть, ты — яйцекладущая змея. Хорошо, это выяснили. А можно я посмотрю детеныша на просвет? Мне интересно.</p><p>Кроули захрустел яблоком и кивнул.</p><p>— Главное не спрашивай, почему он такой большой и как сквозь меня пролез, я отреагирую неадекватно, — честно предупредил его Кроули, ревностно наблюдая, как Азирафаэль сел рядом с ним, осторожно коснулся скорлупы, зачем-то погладил и поднял яйцо, разворачивая так, чтобы свет проходил сквозь него.</p><p>— Ничего не видно.</p><p>— Это сюрприз. Киндер-сюрприз. Жаль, не я это придумал.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся, прижимая яйцо к себе. Кроули оторвался от яблока, нервно глядя на ангела.</p><p>— Не смей его раздавить. Или я сожру тебя, наполовину переварю, выблюю, вылечу и сожру снова.</p><p>Ангел положил яйцо рядом с Кроули, тот тут же снова обернул его кольцами тела и уложил морду рядом так, чтобы все время касаться скорлупы.</p><p>— Ангел, твоя задача таскать мне еду и стараться не бесить.</p><p>— Хорошо. Чего хочешь?</p><p>Покладистый ангел бесил еще больше. До дрожи и тошноты.</p><p>— Чизкейк. Пасту. И маленькие фрикадельки из супа, — он потерся о яйцо. — Именно из супа. А суп вылей на хрен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кроули безвылазно сидел на чердаке, иногда полностью зарываясь в сено. Он охранял. Даже ангел — его самый-самый хороший ангел — воспринимался угрозой. Наверное потому, что подсознание Кроули помнило, насколько тот хорошо обращается со всеми острыми и режущими предметами. Нет, сильный партнер — это очень даже замечательно. Но он ангел. Кроули, еще тогда вместе с Евой наевшись яблок познания добра и зла, больше всего оценил шутку Господа про свободу воли. Коей ни ангелы, ни демоны, ни люди (в этом-то и была шутка, ага!) в должной мере не обладали. И следовали общей модели. Азирафаэль ангел, и если отец прикажет ему уничтожить неугодного нефилима — он сделает это. Почему-то Кроули не сомневался.<p>Но пока все было тихо, и Кроули наслаждался приятным ничегонеделанием и пожиранием фрикаделек. Выловленных специально для него из супа. Прекрасно.</p><p>Изнутри яйца поскреблись, и вся чешуя встала дыбом. Кроули даже не знал, что он так умеет. Он затаил дыхание и следил за тем, как детёныш пробивается на свет из скорлупы.</p><p>Ангел оказался рядом, тут же, складывая крылья, уловив его беззвучный эмоциональный визг.</p><p>— Ему помочь?</p><p>Кроули ряззявил пасть и замер так, раздумывая. Мелкий справлялся неплохо и без них, но вдруг стоит? Или нужно приучать детей к самостоятельной жизни сразу?</p><p>— Не лезь! — рявкнул он на ангела, наблюдая, как белый, почти прозрачно-розовый коготок соскользнул с расколотого края скорлупы. — Пусть сам.</p><p>Они ждали.</p><p>Сначала появилась лапа, милая такая лапка, кошачья (или львиная?), затем мокрый нос, клыки, мордочка с еще не открывшимися глазами.</p><p>Детёныш дернулся, спинывая задними лапами ненужную больше скорлупу яйца и высвободился весь.</p><p>— Да, — протянул Кроули, разглядывая как на звук его голоса поднимает голову змейка. — У нас химера. Давай скажем, что они приемные?</p><p>Азирафаэль одарил его поистине зверским взглядом.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, наши, — Кроули погладил кончиком хвоста подбородок змейки. — Хорошие, красивые. Я их боюсь. Мож яблоки того, плохо сказались?</p><p>Азирафаэль его не слышал или не слушал. Он осторожно взял львенка, тот урчал, слепо перебирая лапами. Змея обернулась вокруг руки ангела, вжимаясь мордой, доверчиво тыкаясь в ладонь.</p><p>— Я перенесу их в кроватку, а ты подумай над именами, да? Кроули?</p><p>Кроули тихо прошипел и кивнул, приподнимаясь. Похоже, им нужно будет быть в человеческой форме, чтобы ухаживать за детьми. Кроули задумчиво перевоплотился и потянулся, чувствуя надежность человеческого скелета.</p><p>И вот тут-то его и накрыла вторая волна паники.</p><p>Их дети — дети, почему сразу двое? — химера. И он вот не уверен, хуже это чем нефилимы или нет.</p><p>Когда он спустился вниз к детской в одной кроватке спали два самых обычных младенца. Азирафаэль стоял над ними и смотрел. Просто смотрел.</p><p>Выглядело жутко.</p><p>— Они же… желанные, да? — тихо выдохнул Кроули, осматривая ангела. — Отец сам дал тебе яблоки для меня.</p><p>— Я хотел их, — ангел улыбнулся. — Просто я осознал, что это такая ответственность. Да и ты, — Азирафаэль притянул Кроули к себе, довольно выдыхая в висок, бегло целуя, — очень хотел детей. Я знаю. И будешь хорошим отцом. Или матерью?</p><p>Кроули расслышал незлую насмешку в его голосе.</p><p>— Мы выше гендерных ролей, — мягко ответил он.</p><p>— О, да.</p><p>Кроули хитро улыбнулся.</p><p>— Давай и тебе тоже заделаем, детей надо много!</p><p>Ангел простонал и по спине демона прогарцевала стая мурашек.</p><p>— Серьезно? Кроули, серьезно? Ты можешь думать о сексе?</p><p>Кроули моргнул, не понимая что не так-то.</p><p>— Да, а что?</p><p>— Ты недавно родил, а теперь дети…</p><p>— Так, подожди, — разозлился Кроули, — полгода целибата потому, что кто-то ныл про «священный сосуд», а теперь тоже нельзя, потому что я только что — ну, не только что — их родил?</p><p>— Ну, вдруг это для тебя опасно?</p><p>— Я выше физиологии, ангел, мне можно все. Вообще все.</p><p>Кроули уверенно ухватил Азирафаэля за руки и прижал к себе.</p><p>— Они спят, все хорошо. Пойдем и мы отдохнём? Да?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>А вот потом были четыре проклятые недели без сна. Кошмарные и ужасные, и Кроули страдал, что этот ужас придумал Господь, а не он сам.<p>Ему как никогда сильно хотелось покусать Азирафаэля, но каждый раз сострадание перевешивало. Нельзя беситься на того, кто страдает точно также как и ты.</p><p>Поэтому, проснувшись ночью от тишины, Кроули испугался.</p><p>Крадучись (ну вдруг эти черти спят?) прошёлся по дому и увидел их.</p><p>Азирафаэль в форме миссис Робинсон, почти задремав, кормила одного из детенышей грудью. Второй сыто и, что самое главное, тихо дрых.</p><p>— Погоди-погоди, — Кроули жестом приказал Азирафаэлю ничего не говорить, — я вижу во всем этом какое-то жуткое извращение, но не могу понять, где и в чем именно.</p><p>— Тебе нравятся кормящие дамы? — все же прошептал Азирафаэль, устраивая ребенка удобнее. Кроули даже не знал, как отреагировать. Поэтому просто присел на пол рядом с креслом и уставился на ангела.</p><p>— Я вижу твою грудь.</p><p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся.</p><p>— Не смеши меня, пожалуйста, хорошо? Кормление, как выяснилось, не особо приятный процесс.</p><p>И только Кроули собирался спросить, с чего это все вообще и как?.. такое пришло в голову, Азирафаэль продолжил:</p><p>— Возможно, смеси им не подходят?</p><p>— Они не наедаются?</p><p>— От того и хнычут постоянно, — Азирафаэль вздохнул. — А сейчас, смотри, нажрались и уснули.</p><p>Кроули не мог не согласиться, тишина казалась ужасающей и всеобъемлющей. Прям огромной и потрясающе глухой. Кто б знал, что он будет так радоваться отсутствию звуков.</p><p>— Ты их уже различаешь? — Кроули сел ближе, рассматривая спящих детей.</p><p>— Конечно, — «успокоил» его Азирафаэль. — Вот Аминадиель.</p><p>Его палец легонько коснулся носа детёныша.</p><p>— А вот Нахшон.</p><p>Нахшон скривился, но не заорал.</p><p>— Ты их не различаешь, да? — понял Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Мне все еще не нравится имя Аминадиель, ангел. Я и твое-то выговорить не могу.</p><p>— А мне нравится. — Азирафаэль улыбнулся. — Ему очень подходит. Совсем скоро они начнут отзываться и…</p><p>— И начнут горланить сутки напролет! — заскулил Кроули. — Ангел?</p><p>— М-м-м?</p><p>— Дети уснули, — озвучил Кроули очевидный факт.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Азирафаэль, не понимая к чему демон ведёт. Пока Кроули не стянул с него, точнее с нее — гендер это так сложно — кружевную лямку лифа.</p><p>— Всё ты понимаешь, ангел! Что это вообще за «приди-и-трахни-меня» кружевной кошмар?</p><p>Азирафаэль потупил взгляд, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Ох, я даже не планировал.</p><p>Кроули усмехнулся, довольно проводя раздвоенным языком по плечу и шее ангела. Тот поежился и тихо выдохнул. От того как Кроули довольно положил ладонь на грудь, легко сжимая.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, — он прихватил зубами нежную кожу за ухом и тут же зализал укус, — что на любой громкий звук, эти черти проснутся?</p><p>— Поэтому пойдем в другую комнату, — не очень-то активно отбивался от него Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Но тогда в чем веселье?</p><p>Азирафаэль поднял бровь.</p><p>— Ну, как же? Спокойно трахаться, пока продукты данного действа сладко сопят здесь.</p><p>Кроули усмехнулся и целомудренно поправил лиф ангела.</p><p>— А ты точно дашь себя трахнуть?</p><p>— Не уверен, — шутил Азирафаэль, так, как это получалось только у миссис Робинсон. — Что-то ты не слишком хочешь.</p><p>Кроули сполз на пол, продолжая обнимать ее колени, и, потершись о них лицом, проныл:</p><p>— Ну пожалуйста, я больше не могу. Я уже забыл, что такое секс.</p><p>Азирафаэль легко погладил его по волосам.</p><p>— Детка моя, ты можешь получить немного секса, если перестанешь страдать, и мы пойдем в соседнюю комнату.</p><p>Кроули уныло погладил приятные, округлые колени.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— А если я попрошу молока, ты будешь думать, что я извращенец? — тихо-тихо спросил Кроули, довольно гладя Азирафаэля. Как-то они впервые оказались в разнополых телах. Ну, почти разнополых.<p>— Змеи любят молоко? — Азирафаэль привычным и таким домашним жестом взъерошил его волосы.</p><p>— Не могу говорить за всех змей, но я очень люблю.</p><p>— О, тогда я назову тебя извращенцем, но проведу этот эксперимент, — ангел провел ладонями по его плечам. — Хорошая идея?</p><p>Кроули томно вздохнул и, прижав миссис Робинсон крепче, скользнул губами по ее шее вниз, слегка прикусывая ключицу. Все даже пахло по-иному, чем-то сладким и вкусным. Ну, если быть честным, то Кроули (особенно в змеиной форме) всегда хотел сожрать Азирафаэля, но сейчас это желание обрело какой-то совсем неправильный оттенок. Он лизнул сосок, прихватывая его губами сильнее.</p><p>— У змей нет лактации, так что ты точно извращенец.</p><p>Кроули тихо фыркнул, стараясь приспособиться к такому получению молока. Странно, но член охренеть как стоял, как будто он пил не молоко, а чертов растворенный афродозиак. И было вкусно… он отстранился, дыша открытым ртом. Почти хватая воздух. Давно стянув с ангела мешающую ткань и размеренно поглаживая. В такт со своими движениями языком.</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо выдохнул и сжал бедрами его руку.</p><p>— Так мы решили вопрос с первенством?</p><p>Кроули толкнулся пальцами в горячее влажное лоно.</p><p>— Уверен, что да.</p><p>— И, Кроули. Ты же будешь хорошим демоном?</p><p>— Я нехороший, — простонал Кроули, горячо подышав и снова лизнув сосок, — но да. Я понял, о чем ты.</p><p>Кроули потянул его бедра на себя, чувствуя, как член охватывает жар и давление. Ну вот как в такой ситуации удержать себя и не кончить внутрь? Азирафаэль зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прижимая плотнее к своей груди и тесно сжимаясь на члене. Так хорошо… Кроули хрипло охнул и переместился к другому соску. Молоко стекало само, пачкая грудь, Кроули, урча, слизывал его, вслушиваясь в загнанные вздохи ангела, размеренно трахая, загоняя член по самое основание. Сильно и глубоко. Так, как любит Азирафаэль. Конечно, чаще в их союзе девчонкой был демон, но и Азирафаэль мог оценить прелесть такой позиции. Поэтому сейчас отдавался самозабвенно и сильно, ерзая и подставляясь. Сжимая его бока коленями. Прижимая ко рту ладонь и кусая собственные пальцы, глуша стоны.</p><p>Кроули забылся, каждый их секс выключал ему разум, он мог только наслаждаться. Жаром, теснотой, тем, что Азирафаэль… такой. Его ангел. Живой и настоящий. Отдающийся ему со всей страстью. С ума сойти.</p><p>Азирафаэль простонал, пульсируя вокруг него, глядя дикими глазами. Зрачки затопили радужку, и ангел выглядел поистине инфернально. Кроули еле вспомнил, что как бы должен быть хорошим демоном, что само по себе оксюморон. Но отстранился, кончая, не отводя взгляда от глаз Азирафаэля, таких пугающе-безумных и глубоких.</p><p>Ангел тяжело дышал и выглядел словно под кайфом.</p><p>— Охренеть, — выдал он, наконец. — Я чуть не попросил спустить внутрь.</p><p>Кроули потерянно заскулил и уныло устроился рядом с Азирафаэлем. Вот какого черта он не помедлил эту долю секунды?</p><p>— С другой стороны, шесть тысяч лет все было нормально. И вообще, — Кроули снова игриво очертил кончиком пальца красивую грудь ангела, — когда кормишь забеременеть нельзя.</p><p>— Ладно смертные пусть верят в эту чушь, но ты-то умный? А еще я теперь весь в… в чем? Молоко или сперма?</p><p>Кроули длинным движением лизнул Азирафаэля, живот, ложбинку между грудей.</p><p>— Сперма. Пойдем отмоемся?</p><p>Азирафаэль вздохнул, но спустя пару минут все же поднялся и увлек Кроули под теплый душ.</p><p>— Знаешь, что в нас самое прикольное, как в семье? — мурлыкнул Кроули, которого активно натирали мочалкой. — Мы можем попробовать всё: семья из двух мам, пап, животных и классический вариант. Оценим, что ломает детям психику больше.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. decem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уклад монастыря Кроули изучил. Но, так как он монахом не являлся, хоть и одолжил у ангела одну из его ряс, в которой терялся, это придавало ему еще более депрессивный вид. То, что надо для якобы монаха.</p><p>Азирафаэль сказал, что если Кроули останется здесь ненадолго, то его ждет сюрприз.</p><p>Зная ангела, сюрпризом мог оказаться вкусный ужин или разнузданная ночь любви (неужели Азирафаэль уговорился на секс в церкви?). Ни то, ни другое Кроули пропустить не хотел. В конце концов, путь к Азирафаэлю был долгим и Кроули не собирался терять свои достижения. Ужин так ужин. Кролики вместо рыбы это тоже замечательно. Но секс все же интереснее и живее. Он все также млел, как и в Эдеме, от того, как ангел мельком улыбается ему, случайно встретившись взглядом за длинным столом трапезной. Азирафаэль был хорошим настоятелем монастыря. Идеальным, с точки зрения Кроули. Посты соблюдались не строго. Часть монастыря по тому же тоннелю ушатывалась в бордель.</p><p>И только службы всегда велись вовремя.</p><p>Благость и только.</p><p>Кроули участия в службах не принимал, скорее старался подавить зевоту, но в общем ему нравилось бродить по монастырскому саду и слушать песнопения из церкви.</p><p>— А ты ходишь по тоннелю? М-м-м?</p><p>— Нет, зачем? — отмахнулся от его шутливых подозрений Азирафаэль. — Самое главное — ты пришел ко мне по тоннелю.</p><p>Кроули улыбался, разглядывая, как Азирафаэль благословляет своих монахов, и видел как его знак горит над их головами.</p><p>— ...а?</p><p>— Все думал, сможешь ли ты пройти по освященной земле, Кроули.</p><p>— Для тебя — смогу. Я бы прошел и так, но лаз оказался удачно.</p><p>— Его копали почти пять лет, — Азирафаэль усмехнулся. — Такое бы трудолюбие в мирных целях.</p><p>Кроули довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— А чем любовь не мирная цель? Хочешь философский спор с мощным трахом в конце? Я даже исповедуюсь тебе, святой отец? Хочешь? Главное закрой нас в тех тесных кабинках. О, можно я буду называть тебя так во время секса?</p><p>Кроули под широким столом трапезной положил руку на колено Азирафаэля и сжал. Потянулся к замершему ангелу, коснулся его плеча, шепча на ухо:</p><p>— Да, святой отец?</p><p>Ангел вдруг тихо хихикнул и покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты смешной, просто ужас. Идем скорее в исповедальню. Расскажешь мне о пожирающем огне сладострастия и грехе чревоугодия. И отсосешь мне.</p><p>— Исповедальня слишком далеко, падре, — так расчетливо прикрыл глаза Кроули, что его ресницы щекотно скользнули по скуле Азирафаэля, и тот сглотнул. Руку Кроули сжал сильнее, ведя вверх, поднимая сутану. — Думаю, я уронил нож и мне надо его срочно поднять. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>Он скользнул под стол, а Азирафаэль собрал все силы, чтобы не показать, что происходит. Братья спокойно трапезничали, переговариваясь, а Кроули неторопливо расстегивал его брюки под сутаной. Жарко дышал на член, и в тот момент, когда его пальцы коснулись обнаженной кожи, Азирафаэль потянулся взять кубок с вином. Его рука дрогнула, но он должен был что-то сжимать. Чтобы не выказывать того, что вот-вот сам уползет под стол. Он, вроде как, пример для братьев.</p><p>Кроули, тем временем, успел высвободить его член и жадно прижаться губами. Затягивать не стоило, обед длится не долго.</p><p>Сколько можно искать упавший нож? </p><p>Особенно если его там нет.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрел в пространство перед собой, чувствуя, как Кроули довольно отсасывает ему. Кажется, все их шутки про прилюдный секс почти что обрели реальность. Ангел закрыл глаза, просто прячась от окружающей действительности. Реальностью было то, что Кроули гладил его ноги, внутреннюю сторону бедра и размеренно двигал головой, позволяя ощущать, как головка члена проскальзывает по ребристому небу. И совершенно не торопился, как будто у них было все время мира. Вот как это?</p><p>Кроули чуть вытянул шею, пропуская член глубоко в горло, заставляя ангела подавиться стоном и ощутить паническое желание сползти под стол к Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль медленно отпил из бокала, понимая, что на стол поставить его не сможет потому, что зальет вином белую скатерть. А именно скатерть спасает его (и Кроули) от взглядов.</p><p>— Кроули, пожалуйста... я не хочу изменять память всем... кто здесь.</p><p>Пришлось замолчать, Кроули сжал его горлом, сильно двигая рукой по члену. Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что хотя бы со стороны это будет выглядеть тихой молитвой. Кроули был слишком хорош.</p><p>— Змей, — прошептал ангел, сдерживая загнанное дыхание. — Быстрее.</p><p>Кроули не послушался. Вот когда он его вообще слушался? Азирафаэль отставил бокал, сцепил обе руки в молитвенном жесте. Убрать, опустить даже одну руку со стола он не мог, потому что тогда бы точно схватил Кроули за волосы, задавая свой собственный темп. Так чтобы его демон задыхался и не мог отстраниться. И чтобы все вокруг узнали, что делает их новый брат. Интересно, у кого-то возникнет мысль, что этого монаха привели в монастырь по блату? Через постель?</p><p>Кроули замер, так хорошо сжимая, его, что Азирафаэль, наконец, забылся, едва не взбрыкнув и не опрокинув стол. Он кончал, мучительно представляя как свяжет Кроули и кончит ему на лицо, или на волосы.</p><p>Кроули — судя по его загнанным и рваным вдохам — тоже был доволен. А зря, потому что его ждала долгая и душеспасительная беседа на тему «трапезная для еды, а не для плотских утех, Кроули».</p><p>Но демон всегда был смел и умел рисковать.</p><p>Он выбрался из-под стола, румяный и довольный, словно кот, дорвавшийся до сметаны. О, да, и с тем самым несуществующим упавшим ножом в руке.</p><p>— Все вкусности закончились? — наивно спросил он только для того чтобы что-то произнести.</p><p>— Мне кажется ты получил достаточно, — Азирафаэль наоборот был бледен. — Кроули.</p><p>— Простите, падре, — Кроули стыдливо опустил глаза. — Я очень согрешил. Не могли бы вы оказать мне честь и исповедать меня, лично в келье? А то в церкви святая зем... святость нашей здешней церкви не позволит мне искренне раскаяться.</p><p>Азирафаэль медленно перевел дыхание и кивнул. Хотелось отомстить, как-то смутить Кроули, но это даже звучало смешно, смущать демона. Невыполнимо.</p><p>— Идем, дитя, — процедил Азирафаэль, надеясь, что голос не задрожит. По монастырю и так ползли слухи о его благосклонности к новому брату.</p><p>Еще бы. </p><p>Слухи.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. undecim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В келье Кроули ничего не было кроме кровати. Но и на ней тот не спал. Потому что вместе с настоятелем крайне усердно молился по ночам.</p><p>— Я тоже выбирался в город, — пояснил Кроули, как только дверь кельи тяжело захлопнулась за ними. — И очень хочу тебя в этом всем увидеть.</p><p>Пока ангел думал о чем тот вообще, Кроули быстро вытащил из-под кровати звякающий свёрток.</p><p>— И что это?</p><p>Не то, чтобы все идеи Кроули были откровенными провалами, но Азирафаэль все равно относился к сюрпризам настороженно. Мало ли что и у кого мог купить демон. В последнее время ангел начал параноить на тему того, что кто-то проследит за монахами или самим Кроули и придется выкручиваться, защищая монастырь.</p><p>Будет так жаль потерять и эту библиотеку.</p><p>— Я еще не знаю как это назвать, — Кроули развернул сверток и внутри ангел увидел только много тонких ремешков, — думаю «сбруя» подойдет. Ты как? Примеришь это для меня? Главная интрига, что помимо очевидной цели, это все можно носить под одеждой. Вот под твоим облачением это будет чертовски горячо. К тому же, воспринимай это испытанием, умерщвлением плоти, только без крови, — Кроули усмехнулся. — И практично в плане быстро перепихнуться за углом. Божечки, если ты это наденешь, я...</p><p>— Не поминай! — Азирафаэль нервно осмотрелся по сторонам и схватил сверток. Теперь у него самого тряслись руки. Как будто за ними в келье кто-то бы мог подглядывать.</p><p>— Я бы сказал отвернись, но, Кроули, я сам уже запутался.</p><p>Кроули довольно вытянул сверток с ремнями из его рук, положил на кровать.</p><p>— Сначала нужно тебя раздеть, — он потянулся развязать его пояс, — как-то странно, я раздеваю тебя не для того чтобы трахнуться и это непривычно.</p><p>— Делай дело, — фыркнул Азирафаэль, выпутываясь из рясы и позволяя Кроули стащить с себя брюки и рубашку. Демон задумчиво уставился на конструкцию из ремней, а потом уверенно кивнул.</p><p>— Я держу. А ты забирайся.</p><p>— Кроули, — простонал Азирафаэль, закрывая ладонью глаза. — Делай все, что хочешь, я не смотрю. Я не могу. Это выглядит слишком пошло.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Кроули опустился перед ним на колени, его устраивало то, что ангел замер и не мешал одевать себя. Позволял касаться его коленей, застегивая ремни, гладить бедра, проверять (слишком часто) не давят ли застегнутые пряжки, проводя между ними и кожей пальцами. Выходило охрененно. За время затворничества в монастыре Азирафаэль, и без того белокожий, стал совсем бледным и ремни смотрелись чрезвычайно вызывающе. Лучше не придумаешь. Кроули мягко проследил ход ремня на бедре ангела и облизнулся на твердеющий член.</p><p>— Тебе ведь нравится, да?</p><p>— Я ничего тебе не скажу, — всхлипнул Азирафаэль, по-прежнему не убирая ладонь от глаз.</p><p>Кроули чувствовал себя пауком, закутывающим несопротивляющуюся жертву в чёрную паутину из мягкой выделанной кожи. Правильную паутину, чтобы можно было видеть все, но ангел казался одетым. Он был уверен, что это ощущение тонкой кожи и прохлады серебряных вставок на теле должно возбуждать. Кроули осторожно провел пальцами по полоске, как раз к паху и спустился к члену, легко подразнивая, размазывая капельку смазки по головке.</p><p>— Тебя заводит то, как ты смущаешься? М-м-м?</p><p>— Я не смущаюсь.</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — доверительно согласился Кроули, рассматривая своего ангела так, словно тот был произведением искусства.— Ты не смущаешься. Ты просто знаешь насколько ты развратный, да, ангел?</p><p>Азирафаэль сверкнул глазами в щелочку между пальцами.</p><p>— Это из-за тебя!</p><p>— Конечно, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся, медленно лаская твердый член. — Я просто демон-искуситель и ты поддался мне, — прошептал он.</p><p>— Я тебе не поддавался.</p><p>— Да-да-да, убеждай себя, — Кроули разглядывал и запоминал Азирафаэля таким как сейчас: с поалевшими скулами, пальцами, красиво прижатыми к глазам, с черными ремнями на его светлой коже, со стянутой и брошенной монашеской рясой. — Тебя только рисовать для похабных рыночных картинок. Азирафаэль, здесь есть большое зеркало? Ты должен увидеть себя.</p><p>Ангел тихо проскулил, он одновременно желал и боялся увидеть себя.</p><p>— Зеркал нет, но раз ты так хочешь, — Азирафаэль отнял руку от лица и знакомым жестом очертил пространство. Камень на противоположной стене пошёл рябью, дохнул жаром, сплавился в стекло, потемнел, превращаясь в зеркало, в полный рост. Кроули обернулся, чтобы увидеть себя на коленях перед Азирафаэлем и ангела в самой развратной из его форм. Кроме льва, развратнее льва он ничего еще не видел.</p><p>— Ты только посмотри… — прошептал он, любуясь. Азирафаэль же смотрел на себя широко открытыми, почти испуганными глазами. — Посмотри, ты ведь великолепен.</p><p>Ангел сдавленно охнул и кивнул, неуверенно проводя пальцами по кожаным ремням на боках. Выше, касаясь груди и сосков, накрывая их ладонями.</p><p>— И как ты назвал это свое изобретение? — сглотнув, спросил Азирафаэль. Кроули по-прежнему обнимал его ногу, прижавшись щекой к бедру.</p><p>— Еще не знаю. “Сбруя” не обидно? Не приводит ассоциаций с лошадьми?</p><p>— Портупея?</p><p>— Кстати, возможно, — Кроули потерся щекой о его бедро и тихо вздохнул. — Великолепно.</p><p>Ангел усмехнулся и положил руку на волосы Кроули, перебирая.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ты изобрел новинку, и она жутко похабная. Подумай вот над чем: запечатление момента.</p><p>— Ты о чем? — поднял голову Кроули, продолжая невесомо поглаживать Азирафаэля, прекрасно зная, что тому видно каждое его движение в зеркале.</p><p>— Что-то вроде рисунков. Но без художника.</p><p>Кроули тяжело вздохнул и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я подумаю. А ты меня трахнешь?</p><p>Ангел усмехнулся.</p><p>— И мне даже не придется снимать эту похабщину?</p><p>Кроули томно вздохнул и кивнул в сторону кровати.</p><p>— Именно. Видишь, как удобно?</p><p>— Нет не вижу, — Азирафаэль снова зажмурился и тряхнул головой.</p><p>— Ангел? — Кроули утянул его ближе к зеркалу, заставляя опереться на сотворенное стекло ладонями. — А давай ты раскроешь крылья?</p><p>— А давай я брошу тебя к алтарю?</p><p>— Ну, ты утрируешь. Я хочу увидеть тебя таким и начать думать над фиксацией картин. — Кроули скользнул ладонями по его спине и отстранился, наблюдая за ангелом. Выжидая. Он уже знал, что тот точно раскинет крылья и станет великолепен.</p><p>Хотя бы из интереса.</p><p>— У тебя странные желания, Кроули, — ангел раскрыл крылья, сам разглядывая себя в зеркало.</p><p>— Ты же сам говорил, что крылья у тебя и сквозь этот образ прорастут?</p><p>Азирафаэль ничего не возразил, только довольно вскинул голову, когда Кроули прижался к его спине.</p><p>И уткнулся носом в мягкий пух. Он чуть отстранился и удивленно уставился на спину ангела между разведенными крыльями. Там, у самого основания, пробивался мелкий мягкий пушок. Нежный-нежный. Кроули довольно проследил пальцами изгиб позвоночника и, прижав ладонь между лопатками, развел пальцы так, чтобы коснуться этих мягких и мелких перышек. Азирафаэль задрожал так ощутимо, Кроули инстинктивно дернул бедрами, потираясь о него.</p><p>— Тебе нравится? — мурлыкнул он, сжимая бока ангела, довольно выдыхая. — Такой мягкий пушок.</p><p>Азирафаэль нервно улыбнулся, дергаясь.</p><p>— Щекотно.</p><p>Кроули едва не взвыл, снова и снова поглаживая перья. Касаясь нежной кожи под ними.</p><p>— Почему ты мне никогда не давал себя так трогать?</p><p>Азирафаэль беспомощно развел крылья, те заполнили собой почти все пространство кельи.</p><p>— Потому что я знаю тебя, Кроули.</p><p>Кроули потерся лицом о пух, касаясь и легко прихватывая его губами.</p><p>— Что же ты зна-а-аешь? — тихо прошептал он.</p><p>— Что ты сразу же захочешь извазюкать меня в сперме, — он усмехнулся и тут же проскулил, от тревожащего прикосновения теплого воздуха. Кроули дышал на его перья, разглядывая как те топорщатся и медленно опадают. — Я прав?</p><p>— Прав.</p><p>— У тебя странные желания на низведение божественного во блуд.</p><p>— Ремни, нагота и крылья — это очень даже попадает во все мои желания, — Кроули положил голову ему на плечо, сверкнул глазами, заглядывая в зеркало отражающее их. Рисуясь, провел рукой по телу ангела, ниже, к возбужденному члену, но не коснулся его.</p><p>— И чего же ты ждешь? — прошептал-прошипел ангел, подавляя желание податься в ладонь.</p><p>Кроули фыркнул и снова уткнулся носом в мягкий пух.</p><p>— Я хочу потрогать эту прелесть членом.</p><p>— Кроули, — голос ангела потерял чарующую мягкость и обрел те самые интонации, которых Кроули боялся (и любил). Но никогда бы не признался, что боится. — Кроули, сначала доставь удовольствие мне, а потом так и быть — делай все, что хочешь. Хотя с моей точки зрения тереться членом о крылья — крайне нездорово.</p><p>Кроули довольно выдохнул и скользнул на пол перед ангелом, между ним и зеркалом, довольно опускаясь ртом на член и сразу пропуская в горло. Он ощутил, как сильно вздрогнул ангел и подцепил его под ремешки на бедрах, не давая отстраниться. Практически сам трахая себя им, удерживая и двигая головой на члене. Зная, что ангел смотрит в зеркало и ему нравится, нравится происходящее. Кроули ощутил, как его волосы сжимают и наматывают на руку. Кроули отстранился, для того чтобы глубоко вдохнуть и вскинуть взгляд на своего ангела.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрел на него горящими яркими глазами. И кусал губы. Так сексуально.</p><p>— Продолжать? — зачем-то выдохнул Кроули. И тут же был притянут обратно к члену ангела.</p><p>Он полностью потерялся в ощущениях, ему хотелось быть просто средством для получения удовольствия для Азирафаэля. Чтобы его ангелу было хорошо. И тогда и он тоже будет счастлив. И возможно, только возможно, ангел позволит ему кончить на его крылья.</p><p>Так что он позволял ангелу развлекаться как угодно, таскать за волосы, гладить щеки и заставлять задерживать дыхание, толкаясь в глотку. Кроули был почти готов спустить от такого Азирафаэля, но держался ради нежного пушка.</p><p>Ангел оттащил Кроули, отстраняя, заставив болезненно выгнуть шею и бездумно разглядывал, любуясь, то как сперма толчками заляпывает Кроули лицо и волосы.</p><p>— Ты сделал это специально, да? — Кроули потерся о него лицом, размазывая все еще сильнее.</p><p>— Не ты один хочешь заляпать кого-то спермой.</p><p>Кроули усмехнулся и довольно потерся щекой о бедра ангела.</p><p>— И как ты хочешь?</p><p>— Я слабо представляю…</p><p>— Можно я лягу?</p><p>Азирафаэль улёгся на кровать, неловко поджав одно крыло, и то теперь утыкалось в стену, второе свешивалось на пол, зато, да, теперь у Кроули был доступ к его мягким-мягким перышкам между лопаток. Он скользнул на кровать, снова касаясь мягких перьев, скользя и думая, что такие ощущения идеальны для его члена.</p><p>— Ты представить себе не можешь, как это хорошо. Я знаю о каком подарке просить на Рождество, — Кроули зажал член между основаниями обоих крыльев и жадно терся, уже забыв обо всем. Ангел же разрешил делать все, что угодно?</p><p>— М-м-м? — Азирафаэль повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть в подрагивающем ворохе перьев Кроули.</p><p>— Тебя женщиной.</p><p>Ангел усмехнулся и тихо охнул, прогибаясь в спине.</p><p>— О, да, хочешь меня пышечкой?</p><p>Кроули прошипел, довольно двигаясь и думая о шелковистых волосах Азирафаэля-дамочки. Таких светлых-светлых, красивых, ярких. Он и так был на грани, и прикосновение к перьями крыльев Азирафаэля буквально опрокинуло его в оргазм. Он кончал, думая о том как хорошо, что они встретились тогда в Эдемском саду.</p><p>Потому что иначе он не узнал бы, как это — кончать на мягкие перья, нежный пух. Азирафаэль нервно задергал крыльями, невольно пытаясь стряхнуть сперму. Кроули довольно улёгся рядом, осторожно сдвинув крыло, потом подумал и укрылся им.</p><p>В этом монастыре ему нравилось.</p><p>Прям хоть постриг принимай.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. duodecim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Русалочка?</p><p>— Я не буду читать детям это депрессивное фэнтези!</p><p>— Это прекрасная сказка о любви.</p><p>Кроули свирепо уставился на ангела.</p><p>— Они не должны вырасти чертовыми слабаками! В конце концов.</p><p>— Ганзель и Греттель? — предложил Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Мы не настолько их не любим, у братьев Гримм вообще через текст поедания детей и обливание смолой.</p><p>— Я буду читать русалочку.</p><p>Кроули нахмурился, раздраженно глядя, как Азирафаэль вытаскивает из кипы приобретённых для детей книг нужную ему.</p><p>— Это потому что именно эту тоскливую сказку написал твой милый смертный друг? Тот Йохан.</p><p>— Кто? — не сообразил Азирафаэль. — Ганс? Кроули, ты ревнуешь?</p><p>— Возможно, — осторожно заметил Кроули и тихо вздохнул. — Имею же право. Может, у меня послеродовая депрессия?</p><p>Азирафаэль фыркнул, но отрицать ничего не стал. Действительно, мало ли?</p><p>— Ты жестокий-жестокий ангел, уверен, что твой Йохан...</p><p>— Ганс.</p><p>— ...Ганс тебя любил. Сказку вот тебе написал. В веках запечатлел свое низкое желание отбить тебя у меня.</p><p>— Будем читать детям Библию или Некрономикон?</p><p>Кроули довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Конечно, Некрономикон. Они должны узнать о Спящем и Безумце.</p><p>— Выбирай все, что хочешь, и читай, — Азирафаэль впихнул ему в руки все книги. — Я спать. То есть читать, но не это.</p><p>Кроули покусал себя за язык, вот прям серьезно укусил, чтоб ничего не сказать, но не удержался:</p><p>— Те дамские романы? Ангел, вот смысл их читать, если и так понятно, что в конце Он и Она поженятся?</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся и скромно опустил глаза в пол.</p><p>— Мисс Робинсон любит дамские романы. Ей ведь подходит.</p><p>Кроули облизнулся. Похоже, у него появилось желание воплотить в жизнь некоторые сюжеты из этих жутких книг. Как бы...</p><p>— Я тебя люблю сильнее, чем Господь землю, но, ангел, то, что ты читаешь — читать невозможно.</p><p>— У нас просто слишком разные вкусы на литературу, — отмахнулся от него Азирафаэль, с замершей в воздухе рукой выискивая взглядом (очевидно наиболее любимый) роман той невыговариваемой писательницы.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— О вкусах не спорят, — ангел улыбнулся, облизываясь. — Всего тебе, — и ускользнул в сторону спальни.</p><p>Кроули нервно проверил детей и замер у кроватки. Сейчас это была одна химера, и большой котик обнимал змею лапами. Вот, хоть у детей не будет никогда проблем с общением. Пока он умилялся над кроваткой, змея цапнула за нос львенка, в ответку получила тычок лапой, и они оба разревелись.</p><p>— Узнаю этот паскудный характер.</p><p>Он простонал и взял детей на руки, устраивая по возможности подальше друг от друга, укачивая и стараясь не начать орать с ними вместе. </p><p>Ну, в конце концов, Азирафаэль спокойно почитает книжечки, пока он таскается с мелкими. Ангел заслужил отдых. Тут же заползла мысль, что он тоже заслужил отдых, но Азирафаэля было жальче, потому что он почти не спал, карауля детей. Пусть хоть кто-то из них отдохнёт.</p><p>Кроули мурлыкал песню — никаких гребаных сказок этого Йохана! — машинально укачивая детей и думал. Думал, чего же хочет Азирафаэль? Ну, что в этих романах, чего ему не хватает? Он вспомнил запомнившуюся строчку из наугад открытой книги, что-то типа «в его темных глазах затаилась угроза».</p><p>Может, ангелу хочется чего-то пожестче? </p><p>Ролевые игры в темные намерения? </p><p>Он осторожно уложил успокоившихся детей в кроватку и задумчиво уставился на дверь в спальню. Пойти и посмотреть на ангела темными глазами? </p><p>Помявшись перед дверью спальни, Кроули свернул на кухню, за вином. Взял только бутылку, решив, что они и из горла попьют, Францию вспомнят.</p><p>Кроули опять замер перед дверью. Азирафаэль всегда так забавно читал эротические сцены в романах. Вот Кроули всегда понимал, когда его ангел читал что-то подобное. У того появлялось возвышенно-тупое выражение лица. Разве что охать не начинал. Кроули глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как зайти в спальню, надеясь, что если постельные радости героев в самом разгаре, то у него хватит сил не хихикать над ними. И над ангелом. Как можно переживать за ненастоящих людей? Или Азирафаэль прав и у Кроули просто не хватает эмпатии? Он черствый.</p><p>Азирафаэль лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, и читал, поднял взгляд на Кроули, поверх очков, улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в книгу. Кроули несчастно вздохнул. Потом еще раз, но уже громче, стараясь привлечь внимание.</p><p>— Ты совсем перестал уделять мне внимание после рождения детей, — капризно протянул он. — Я больше не возбуждаю тебя?</p><p>Азирафаэль снова поднял глаза и удивленно уставился на него.</p><p>— Мы трахались вчера.</p><p>— Я говорил про 'уделять внимание', а не про трахаться, — изобразил оскорбление Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль закрыл книгу, придерживая страницы пальцем.</p><p>— Поясни?</p><p>Кроули посмотрел на обложку и внезапно даже для самого себя расхохотался.</p><p>— «Дитя Дьявола»? Серьезно?</p><p>— Люди любят давать громкие и никак не соответствующие действительности названия книгам, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Я просто...</p><p>Он указал роман.</p><p>— ...немного скучаю по тем временам. Они не были лучше или хуже настоящего, но они были хорошими. И нравились мне.</p><p>— Времена, когда я был настоящим бесом? — Кроули игриво улыбнулся. — И извращался вовсю? А ты типа ние-е-ет?</p><p>Азирафаэль подумал и согласился.</p><p>— Что-то вроде того.</p><p>Кроули томно вздохнул.</p><p>— Что же нам предпринять, любовь моя, чтобы вернуть былую страсть? А страсть ушла из нашего брака, когда появились дети.</p><p>— Кроули, мы не женаты, и страсть никуда не ушла, просто мы устали и очень сложно найти хорошую няню для детей. Тебе не нравится мой выбор, мне — твой.</p><p>— Давай, сделаем что-нибудь из твоей дурной книжки?</p><p>— О, ты скомпрометируешь меня на балу? Пригласив на танец больше двух раз подряд? — Азирафаэль снял очки, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. — Или сломаешь спицу колеса кареты, чтобы мы оставались наедине более трех часов?</p><p>— Я как раз бы успел расшнуровать твой корсет, да.</p><p>— Хочешь, для начала его на меня надеть? — Азирафаэль широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Или приглашу тебя на сеновал, ведь ты графиня, а я лишь грум?</p><p>— Этого нет в книге, — мягко намекнул ангел. — Но звучит неплохо. Могу избить тебя хлыстом для лошадей?</p><p>— Н-н-не настолько вживаясь в роль, — мягко потянулся к нему Кроули, заползая на покрывало и думая, как бы разъединить ангела и его тупую книжку.</p><p>— Избить, — с удовольствием повторил Азирафаэль, — за то, что ты посмел облапать меня за член.</p><p>— Ну, если у графини — ты графиня или маркиза? Я забыл, какой титул у тебя был на самом деле — так вот, если у графини член — это ли не повод для скандала?</p><p>— Каков скандал, — игриво прикусил губу Азирафаэль. — Не ужас ли?</p><p>Кроули прыгнул на кровать, беспардонно отбирая книгу и укладываясь, пробегая по тексту.</p><p>— Ах, балы и переглядки. А эти бесстыдницы оголяют щиколотки.</p><p>Он протянул руку под одеялом, хватая дернувшегося Азирафаэля за ногу и, изображая разврат, потянул ткань, задирая пижамную штанину.</p><p>— Ужас, в двенадцатом веке такого бесстыдства не было, — назидательно произнес он. — Миледи, вы сами провоцируете мужчин своей доступностью и красотой.</p><p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся, дергаясь.</p><p>— Я так не делал, меня развратили. Ты. Помогите! — он изобразил совращаемую невинность и откинулся на подушки. — Сударь, молю, не обсчестьте!</p><p>Кроули потерся о него всем телом и окончательно стянул одеяло.</p><p>Время для обесчещивания.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первым делом на балу Кроули заметил туфли. <p>Прекрасные танцевальные туфли Азирафаэля. </p><p>Он затаил дыхание, плавно поднимаясь взглядом вверх, любуясь чулками с милыми-милыми бантиками.</p><p>Ангел разговаривал с хозяйкой приема, красочно жестикулируя бокалом с шампанским. То переливалось, гипнотизируя.</p><p>Великолепно. </p><p>Таким, щегольски-прекрасным и в этих легкомысленных туфельках ангел буквально светился скромными очарованием аристократизма. Кроули вздохнул, пока издали наблюдая за своим обоже и думая, как бы красивее подойти к нему. Он взял с подноса одно из пирожных — будем честны, Кроули знал истинную причину присутствия ангела здесь — и пошёл к нему.</p><p>— Ваше сиятельство, — Кроули невесомо прикоснулся губами к затянутой в атласную перчатку руке дамы и, выпрямившись, улыбнулся ангелу, — и, ваша светлость, напомните имя? Я что-то запамятовал.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Кроули.</p><p>— Вижу, мое вы помните, чудесно. Позвольте, ваше сиятельство, украсть вашего милого Азирафаэля буквально на один танец? — Кроули мягко ухватил разомлевшего от пироженых вокруг ангела.</p><p>— Ах, не отказывайте себе в удовольствии, — дама махнула ручкой и отправилась на охоту за шампанским.</p><p>Уже у круга вальсирующих, Кроули ощутил, что ангел уперся.</p><p>— Стой-стой, погоди.</p><p>Кроули остановился, ничего не понимая. Азирафаэль отрицательно дернул подбородком.</p><p>— Кроули, я не танцую.</p><p>— Даже со мной?</p><p>— Я не умею. И никогда не умел.</p><p>— Ты мне врешь!</p><p>Азирафаэль смущенно потупил взгляд.</p><p>— Ангелы не умеют танцевать. Серьёзно, давай сожрем все вкусняшки, выпьем игристого и...</p><p>— Танец, — прошептал Кроули, приблизившись на расстояние выдоха. — Танец, милый мой, это лучшее взаимодействие между возлюбленными. Понимаешь?</p><p>Ангел отшагнул, почти вжимаясь в одну из колонн зала, свет и музыка были чуть дальше, но все равно их поза была неоднозначной.</p><p>— Кроули, — Азирафаэль уперся ладонью в его грудь, пытаясь чуть сдвинуть, — нам еще долго быть здесь. Тебе не нужны слухи.</p><p>— Потанцуй со мной? Я хорошо веду. Пойдем на балкон, там темно и никто не увидит насколько плохо ты танцуешь.</p><p>— Кроме тебя.</p><p>— Я не стану смеяться.</p><p>Кроули опустил взгляд на очаровательные бантики на туфлях Азирафаэля. Разве что думать о таких чудесных туфельках.</p><p>— Идем.</p><p>Азирафаэль сдался и кивнул, позволяя увлечь себя в темноту балкона.</p><p>Теперь, когда они оказались извне, в сумерках огромные витражные окна горели, слышался рокот, подавляемый гул нескольких сотен людей, развлекающихся там, слабые ноты мелодии. Кроули положил руку на талию Азирафаэля и привлёк его ближе, так что теперь видел его глаза совсем рядом.</p><p>— Я думал благородный Кроули увлек меня на балкон для того, чтобы украсть пару поцелуев, но нет. Он гнусный развратник и требует от меня танец.</p><p>— И не один, — прошептал Кроули, скользнув губами по шее ангела. — Представь только, как мы смотримся здесь, оторванные от этого праздника внутри..</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты спас меня от толпы лицемеров внутри?</p><p>Кроули важно кивнул и мягко повёл, стараясь попадать в такт музыке, доносившейся из общего зала. Ангел действительно танцевать не умел, как и все ангелы, но вести послушно позволял, поэтому двигались они вполне неплохо. Азирафаэль улыбался ему, Кроули чувствовал его улыбку, буквально кожей, их скулы иногда соприкасались. </p><p>О, да, совершенно непристойно. </p><p>Хорошие ангелы так не танцуют.</p><p>— Итак, — прошептал Кроули. — Я собираюсь поближе рассмотреть твои очаровательные бантики на туфлях.</p><p>— Как ты собираешься это сделать?</p><p>Кроули чуть отстранился, довольно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Они побывают на моих плечах.</p><p>— Оу, — Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза, и Кроули с восхищением рассмотрел что ресницы накрашены и на веках светлые тени. — Самое время исхлестать тебя веером.</p><p>— Как удачно, что у тебя его нет?</p><p>Кроули прижался крепче. Веера нет, но вдруг ангел решит материализовать плеть?</p><p>— Вы благосклонны к моим заигрываниям?</p><p>— Пока они не переходят границы дозволенного, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль и пискнул, когда Кроули приподнял его. — Кроули!</p><p>— Я был совершенно серьёзен на счёт твоих танцевальных туфель, они прекрасны. И самое главное их достоинство — то, что они твои.</p><p>Азирафаэль сжимал плечи Кроули, физическая сила никогда не отображала истинное положение вещей, но было приятно.</p><p>— М-м-м, мсье Кроули предлагает мне просто наслаждаться происходящим?</p><p>— Конечно же, — улыбнулся демон и тихо подпел плавной мелодии. — Я буду танцевать с тобой до утра, пока не стопчутся эти очаровательные туфли. Возможно, нужно будет даже перейти в горизонтальное положение.</p><p>Азирафаэль медленно, прерывисто вдохнул.</p><p>— Что за предложения у вас?</p><p>Кроули усадил Азирафаэля на парапет, вставая так, чтобы продолжать гладить его ноги. Теперь ангел был выше, и Кроули уткнулся лицом прямо в его модный галстук с бахромой, скрепленный позолоченной пряжкой.</p><p>— Ангел, я бы хотел предложить тебе сделать меня самым счастливым демоном, но ни одна церковь не благословит наш союз, так что только разврат. Покажи, как развязывается твой пояс?</p><p>Азирафаэль рассмеялся и мягко отстранил руки Кроули, раскрывая сложное крепление. Демон, не в силах терпеть, поглаживал его ноги, ласково касаясь щиколоток и поигрывая бантиками. Он точно не собирался снимать их с ангела.</p><p>— Все, — Азирафаэль трогательно сжимал кончики ремня. — Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?</p><p>— Все, после чего тебе придётся срочно обвенчаться со мной, — Кроули стянул бриджи ниже, касаясь члена Азирафаэля. — Нас могут увидеть.</p><p>— Пострадает только твоя репутация, — беззаботно ответил ангел. В слабом разноцветном свете, падающим из горящих огнями окон, он казался ненастоящим. Видением. Впрочем, он им и являлся. Кроули хищно улыбнулся, торопясь лишить ангела разума, спешно оглаживая его член. Потом склонился, накрывая головку ртом и чуть втягивая. Азирафаэль тихо простонал и опустил руку на голову Кроули, сжимая пряди волос. Путая и сбивая его тщательно уложенную прическу. А ноги — Азирафаэль вслепую оперся свободной рукой о камень позади себя — им действительно самое место на плечах у Кроули. И теперь бантики отбрасывали таинственные тени вокруг. Кроули со всей отдачей пропускал член в жаркое горло, периодически бросая взгляды на лицо любовника, полное страсти.</p><p>Кто-то что-то говорил о романтичных глупостях и отчаянных любовных сценах в паре метров от празднующих?</p><p>Ангел старался не сжимать шею Кроули ногами, хотя так хотелось. Он развернул крылья, опасаясь рухнуть, они неустойчиво балансировали на балюстраде. На самом краю. Кроули удерживал его, глубоко принимая и сильно отсасывая, стремясь чтобы ангел быстро кончил. Ситуация явно не располагает к долгим прелюдиям. Но заводила до ужаса. Азирафаэль тихо охнул, нервно дрожа, тряся крыльями, стараясь не рухнуть на радостях в кусты под балконом.</p><p>— Кроули, — ангел зашипел, цепляясь за волосы демона, который вот-так-хорошо-идеально сжал его горлом.</p><p>Азирафаэль кончал, не выпуская из хватки его волосы, в этот самый момент так сильно любя Кроули, обожая, что почти мог бы согласиться на брак. Да-да.</p><p>Кроули вжался в него, перехватываясь удобнее, горячо дыша куда-то в грудь. Ангел укрыл их крыльями. Огромными и шуршащими.</p><p>— Теперь нас точно никто не видит.</p><p>— А сразу так сделать? — усмехнулся Кроули, лениво хватая зубами кофту ангела. — Хотя я знаю, знаю-знаю все твои тёмные мыслишки, Азирафаэль. Тебе нужна опасность.</p><p>Ангел возражать не стал, только тихо вздохнул.</p><p>— Мы переместимся в покои? Чтобы ты меня обесчестил?</p><p>— А я еще не? — возмутился Кроули. — Ладно.</p><p>Азирафаэль прижал его теснее, через секунду уже довольно вытягиваясь на кровати.</p><p>— Красный балдахин, ангел, да ты развратник, а где зеркало на потолке?</p><p>— Чтобы ты мог смотреть и разглядывать мои крылья?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>Азирафаэль вытянул руку, сплавляя изящные узоры на потолке в гладкое сияющее стекло. Кроули довольно заурчал, наблюдая за самим собой, раздевающим ангела. Крылья, сейчас призрачные, неощутимые, но видимые, совершенно этому процессу не мешали.</p><p>— Люблю это время, — прошептал Кроули, развязывая тесемки, ленты, банты, — все стремятся к красоте и вычурности. Прекрасно. И самое замечательное, что это действительно красиво.</p><p>Ангел позволял делать с собой все чего Кроули хотел, стягивая с него камзол, жакет и рубашку. Разворачивая, словно подарок. Он довольно улыбался, просто лежа и наслаждаясь осторожными прикосновениями Кроули и послушно переворачиваясь и приподнимаясь.</p><p>— Мне тоже нравится. Я могу быть трепетной ланью. И это не надоедает.</p><p>Кроули снял рубашку с легкомысленными рюшами и выдохнул, касаясь губами груди ангела.</p><p>— Мне иногда кажется что ты слишком трепетная лань, — Кроули вытянул ремень со своих брюк, — а я тебя развращаю.</p><p>— Какой ужас, не останавливайся, — ангел погладил его пальцы, мягко отбирая ремень и захлестывая его на шее Кроули. Демон поднял бровь и чуть отстранился, приподнимаясь, натягивая ремень и прикрывая глаза.</p><p>— О, теперь я как будто сопротивляюсь. Достаточно трепетно? М-м-м?</p><p>— Достаточно, — Азирафаэль затянул петлю сильнее, так что Кроули непроизвольно запустил пальцы между ней и шеей.</p><p>— Давай, милый, — Азирафаэль похлопал себя по бедру и Кроули сглотнул, чувствуя как горло сжато, глядя на его член. Пришлось торопливо вылить масло, развинчивая флакон одной рукой и ненадолго замереть, потираясь, за секунду до движения.</p><p>— Ты же не собираешься... возиться?</p><p>Кроули собирался ровно до этого момента. </p><p>Азирафаэль сверкнул глазами и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты будешь меня совращать. Был готов.</p><p>Кроули кивнул, теперь он молчал, говорить не получилось бы, он потерся о член Азирафаэля и медленно опустился на него, вздрагивая от избытка ощущений. От того как хорошо тот ощущался внутри. Рука сжимающая ремень подрагивала, но взгляд Азирафаэля был темным, тяжёлым и неподвижным. Невозможно было предугадать, как поведет себя ангел. Начнет душить или будет держать в сладком предвкушении?</p><p>Глаза ангела сверкали и плавились темнотой, а рука расслабленно лежала на бедре Кроули.</p><p>— Двигайся, — приказал он, — и не смей кончать раньше меня, милый. Кивни?</p><p>Кроули кивнул, так словно это Азирафаэль был гипнотизирующей змеей, а Кроули глупым-глупым заглянувшим в его глаза кроликом.</p><p>И теперь он полностью подчинялся любому приказу.</p><p>— Хорошо, — прошептал Азирафаэль, и Кроули начал неторопливые движения, давая им двоим привыкнуть. Но совсем недолго. Спустя минуту он увеличил темп и амплитуду, опускаясь резче, сильнее, почти не моргая глядя на любовника.</p><p>Пока рывок за импровизированный ошейник не заставил его остановиться.</p><p>— Медленнее, — так же ровно велел Азирафаэль, и Кроули тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не дать волю рукам и не дёргать сдавливающий горло пояс. Он послушно повел бедрами и двинулся медленнее, теперь трахая себя плавно, с оттяжкой. Изнывая от невозможности жадно трахать себя этим прекрасным членом. Ограничения добавили удовольствия, несколько иного, терпкого и сладкого. Кроули так давно не ощущал себя ведомым, что с головой рухнул в это.</p><p>Азирафаэль мягко притянул ремень, вынуждая склониться, коснуться губами губ.</p><p>— Ты такой красивый и послушный... еще медленнее, милый.</p><p>Кроули совершенно поплыл, теперь он мог только ловить дыхание Азирафаэля, невесомо касаясь его губ, не поцелуем, а просто прикосновением. Почти сходя с ума, от жгучего желания сорваться на бешеный ритм, но вместо этого чувствуя каждый дюйм члена, на котором он сжимался. Завораживающе. Ангел умело сводил его с ума и он был совсем не против.</p><p>В какой-то момент Азирафаэль хитро улыбнулся и шепнул, ослабляя ремень.</p><p>— Можно.</p><p>Кроули сорвался с темпа, жадно дыша и быстро двигаясь. Он почти достиг своего оргазма, но ангел удивительно твердо схватил его, заставляя снова замереть и захныкать.</p><p>— Я еще не удовлетворен, Кроули, — произнес Азирафаэль растягивая слова, — поэтому, нет, ты не можешь кончить раньше меня. Как бы тебе этого не хотелось. Да?</p><p>— Да, — согласился Кроули, его вело только от звуков его голоса, он сам себе казался одним сплошным натянутым нервом. Вот как можно в этим случае заблуждаться насчет доброты и кротости ангелов? Но он и сам не так прост. Кроули сжался на члене с удовлетворением отмечая, как сбивается чужое дыхание. Азирафаэль сам хотел быстро и жёстко потрахаться, чтоб до искр из глаз.</p><p>Равно как и долго и со вкусом издеваться над беспомощным демоном.</p><p>Кроули продолжил двигаться, плавно, так как и хотел Азирафаэль, чувствуя что и так перетянутое горло сжимают спазмы. О, он бы разрыдался, если бы точно знал что Азирафаэль даст ему кончить.</p><p>Не даст. </p><p>Но разрыдаться, потом поколотить, а потом тихо лечь спать с Азирафаэлем в уютную кровать. Бог, Сатана... Кроули чуть откинул голову назад, позволяя ремню нажать на кадык, так хорошо и сильно. Увидеть звезды перед глазами. И услышать, наконец, тихий стон.</p><p>И понять что можно, что он может... он кончал так долго, и кажется перестал чувствовать собственное тело.</p><p>Снова хоть как-то воспринимать окружающий мир он начал сообразив что Азирафаэль легко гладит его шею, уже освобожденную от ремня.</p><p>— Выходи за меня? — прохрипел он, голос совсем не слушался.</p><p>Ангел тихо рассмеялся и выдохнул, расслабленно поглаживая его плечо.</p><p>— Я подумаю. Нужно же тебя подразнить.</p><p>Кроули хрипло вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, ощущая приятное онемение во всем теле.</p><p>— Но раз ты так сильно хочешь сделать меня честным мужчиной — женщиной, человеком, ангелом — мы можем обручиться. Для этого не обязательно благословение. Или проклятье. Никакой из сторон.</p><p>— Мы будем вечными невестой и женихом? — мурлыкнул Кроули и задумчиво огладил грудь Азирафаэля. — А это могла быть очень грустная история.</p><p>— Что за история?</p><p>— Про мёртвую невесту. И никогда — жену.</p><p>— Ну что ты, это звучит как-то слишком грустно, — Азирафаэль коснулся его волос, вытягивая выбившуюся прядь. — Your hair is winter fire, January embers. My heart burns there, too.</p><p>— М-м-м, — Кроули довольно втерся ближе, чтобы ангел продолжал прочесывать пальцами его волосы. — Ты бы мог стать поэтом, не хочешь?</p><p>— Лучше рассказать о моей любви к твоей гриве тому писателю который услышит.</p><p>Демон зевнул и потер глаза.</p><p>— Так, погрустили и будет. Хорошего понемножку.</p><p>Азирафаэль кивнул.</p><p>— Будем спать? Или ты все еще не насмотрелся на все эти рюши и бантики?</p><p>Кроули хихикнул.</p><p>— Хочу еще кружевное белье. Я думаю стоит создать бренд, не спрашивай меня, что это такое, чтобы кружева и чулки стоили как королевская мантия из горностая. Это достаточно коварно? И плохо?</p><p>— Ужасно коварно плохо, — согласился Азирафаэль просто заставляя одежду исчезнуть. — Мне нравится.</p><p>— Так и сделаем?</p><p>Кроули жадно провел ладонями по бокам ангела.</p><p>— Да-а-а… — Азирафаэль прогнулся под его прикосновениями, ангельская чертова кошка, — и такие, милые накидочки, ажурные и легкие. Тебе бы пошло. Но тебе вообще все идет. Как ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Дьявольское очарование.</p><p>Кроули любил их редкие моменты затишья, когда их деятельность на земле не контролировали и они могли спокойно и свободно быть вместе. Относительно свободно. Кроули нравилось ночевать вместе с Азирафаэлем. </p><p>Вот как сейчас.</p><p>Ангел мерно перебирал его волосы, а он задремывал, вслушиваясь в глухой стук сердца. Такой размеренный и убаюкивающий звук. </p><p>Что-то... что-то осталось нерешенным. Кроули встрепенулся, пытаясь поймать скользкую мысль за хвост.</p><p>— Так ты согласен быть хотя бы обрученным со мною?</p><p>— Конечно, — Азирафаэль улыбнулся, так хорошо зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. — Ты ведь будешь снабжать меня милыми пеньюарами, а я падок на подобное.</p><p>Кроули довольно выдохнул и кивнул. Его коварный план подкупить ангела удался. Все у них будет хорошо. А потом, лет так через много, можно создать собственную религию. </p><p>Еды, например? </p><p>Вряд ли до такого кто-либо додумается. Сделать на удивление логичные и адекватные заповеди. И обвенчаться согласно законам новой религии. Кроули посмотрел на уснувшего Азирафаэля. </p><p>Ох, его коварный план такой коварный.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>05.08.2019 — 18.09.2019
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>